So am I the Father?
by Makoto-kun
Summary: Mpreg No one knows when Sasuke's coming back from the mission. Only one thing for sure, Naruto is pregnant because of Kyuubi in heat when he and Sasuke...yeah. The guys have to deal with the hormones and its driving them insane! SASUNARU
1. Prologue

**_Naruto bucked against the bed board, his back slamming against the rugged wood. He was going to be so sore tomorrow, and hell, he might have splinters in the wrong places, but it was all going to be worth it. His cerulean eyes struggled to stay open as the tears from pain and sorrow slipped down his cheeks. This was it. This was the last time. "Naruto." Shivers spiked down his tan body as the voice cried out his name. "Naruto, stay with me." Large hands grabbed the side of his face, comforting and gentle. _**

**_"Ah... Sasu..ke." Lips crashed onto his own. Clinging. Molding. Searing. Naruto felt like he was melting into oblivion as Sasuke grabbed his hips and synced their rythm. "I love you." he choked. Sasuke growled and dug in deeper. He never wanted to let go. He never wanted to forget. He had to burn everything about Naruto into his soul. His stubborness, his pride, his loud mouth.... his gentleness, his love, and just.... him. Him. _**

**_With one last shove, both teens relased in agony, pleasure and love. Sasuke emptied into Naruto's body, his seed brimming over the entrance. Naruto felt Sasuke's prescence leave his own and turned over to his side, panting and shaking. The same large hand cupped the side of his face, gently facing it toward deep, onyx eyes. The voice that spoke cracked with emotion beyond words could express. "I love you too." _**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

"Hello? Earth to Naruto?" A hand waved into his face, disrupting the very, _very_ nice memory. Naruto sent an annoyed look at Kiba, his loyal, bestfriend. Apparently one who didn't allow for his friend to fantasize. "Gaara asked you a question." Naruto blinked consecutively and flinched at the cold hand on his thigh. Why did Gaara have to sit so close in the first place?

"Erm... can I help you?" Gaara grinned a ghostly grin that he probably thought made him look sexy. "And no, I'm not giving that kind of help." Naruto said bluntly. The blond shifted on the floor, trying to get away from Gaara's exploring fingers. How did he get here anyways?

"I was wondering where you got the red marks." Gaara's finger trailed to Naruto's collar bone while the other shot up his shirt to follow the trail up. One was above his shirt collar and right below the hairline. Good luck hiding that one. Naruto growled and shoved Gaara away. _Damn it, Sasuke, when you come back here I'm going to kill you._ Naruto seethed as quietly as he could. He pulled his hirt back down. _And if you die on the mission then I'll resurrect you, then kill you! _

"They're ah, msoquito bites. I sleep without a shirt on sometimes." Naruto mumbled under his breath. He dearly hoped that they won't see through his lie, but Sasuke always said he was such a bad liar...

Now it was Kiba's turn to gawk. He threw his hand at the impending snow falling down like the sakura petals in spring. "In this weather? You can't be serious?!"

_I told you,Dobe._ Naruto bit his lip. Great, now Sasuke's voice in his mind too. God, was there absolutely no end to this nightmare.

"Good morning you guys." Came an all too chirpy reply from the doorway of the restaurant. The 3 boys truned their heads and saw Sakura and Sai come in with snow clinging to their hair and clothing. Sai looked beyond tired and silent as usual. Sakura looked happy for somone who's betrothed traveled to god knows where for some top secret mission that only the Hokage truly knows about. She approached the boys, her hips swinging to some unknown beat no one esle could hear. "Why does everyone look so down?" she said cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

Gaara gave an exasperated sigh. "Naruto won't sleep with me."

Kiba shrugged. "I'm good actually. Shouldn't you be the one who's down? Sasuke won't be back for awhile."

Behind her, Sai unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and setlled down next to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's arm on the way down despite Gaara's bloody glare. Naruto handed him his hot chocolate drink and Sai wordlessly gave his thanks. Sakura watched the scene carefully but continued to talk to Kiba. "No, its alright. At least I know when he gets back we can get married." she gushed.

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, ignoring Sakura's eyes. He couldn't tell his teammate he slept with her fiance before he left for his mission this morning. That... would just be wrong. Plus it was just a mix up with hormones. Sasuke and him were always so close for a couple years now, so maybe the thought of loosing contact was just too much for either one to contain into one's heart. Or maybe Sasuke was just nervous and thats why they made out and had sex afterwards.

"Naruto, will you be my best man?"

"What? Oh sure." Naruto finally looked up at Sakura. "But shouldn't Sasuke pick the best man?"

Kiba rolled his eyes then. "Even if it was up to him, you think he would have chosen anyone else?" God, Naruto was such an idiot sometimes. "Hehe, I would pay good money to see you guys in pink."

"Pink?" Naruto laughed, and smiled his usual smile at high wattage. "Sasuke in pink?" His laughter became less forced and more carefree. "How in the world are you going to make an emo goth wear such a bright color? It's clearly impossible. "

Sakura flicked her pink hair over her shoulder. "If he has any consideration for me and this arranged marriage at all he would take it like a man."

"Which we all know he doesn't." Sai sai quietly. He drained Naruto's drink and plunked down the green cup with a _thunk._ He pulled out some paper and a pencil or two and began to draw. "I'm telling you Sasuke just isn't interested at all in marriage. To me, it's perfectly clear he is uniterested." he didn't add, in you, but he he didn't have to. Sakura took the the hint by the look of the frown on her lip. "I'm sure Naruto knows that."

"Well, if he never was interested then he would have broken the agreement between my family and her brother."

"You honestly don't think he has tried?" Sai's pencil scratched against the paper as his long strokes became more rugged from irritation. "His brother must have been harsh on him since he's actually been courteous to even you lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It' exactly what I mean. You're irritating, annoying, and a real pain in the ass." Sai's eyes studied the his paper with great interest. Everyone's eyes quietly besieged Sai to stop but he kept going. Kiba took the incentive and moved away from Sakura just in case she wanted to punch whatever or whomever was closest. "You always think you kow everything and you always act stuck up as if you're the queen because of Sasuke and the private lessons from Tsunade."

Sakura's face turned red with hatred and she looked like she was ready to explode. Her hands turned into fists and her whole body shook. Her green eyes flashed angrily in Sai's direction while he finally looked up at her with his blank face he so carefully presented. "Well." she said icily. "I know who I am not going to invite."

"Good. I wasn't planning on going either way."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth, furious. Naruto stood up and bumped the table, causing drinks to spill but no one noticed. "Listen Sakura-chan, Sai didn't mean-"

"Oh I know _exactly_ what he means." She seethed, her teeth grinding. "Why don't you just grow up, Sai."

"On the contrary, why don't you stop living with your fantasies and look at life the way it is."

Both of them stared at each other while Naruto stepped around the table in between them. "Come now you two. It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He grabbed Sakura's hand to soothe her. "Sakura-chan, Sai was an ass before and he still is." Gaara made a noise to agree. "So why let him get what he wants. Why don't you and I go wedding gown shopping today? I promise I'll comply to anything you say."

"R-Really?" Sakura blinked, but a smile radiated on her lips. "That would be great Naruto." She gave him a little hug and Naruto settled his chin on her shoulder. Women are just so gullible, especially the ones about to get married. _You are just so naive, Dobe._ Naruto silently locked Sasuke behind in a dark part of his memory. It was best not to think of him, but he certainly will.... 9 months from now.


	2. Chapter 1

"Morning sickness again?" Gaara leaned over the couch. He gently caressed the side of Naruto's face and the blond didn't swat at it for once. The poor blond had no energy. Naruto sighed and took deep breathes. His limbs felt heavy and his chest felt like he was trying to breathe with a cinder block on top of his lungs. He felt hot and sweaty all over even though it was still so damn cold inside his apartment.

"Nnngn... I, no. It's not morning..geh, sickness." Naruto rolled over on his side, wrapping his arms around his stomach as another wave of cramps came over his abdomen. "I'm so tired. I think I have cramps." Gaara left his side and the blond could hear him rummage through his stuff. "You won't find any medicine." his voice cracked. Suddenly, a blanket was thrown over his body and a pillow came beneath his head.

Gaara sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know that, Naruto. You can't afford it right?"

"I-" Another wave hit him in the stomach. He cringed and doubled over his stomach, biting the blanket for comfort. "Ugh.. Right."

The door slammed and someone came in. "Huh? What's Gaara doing here?" There's only one guy that would slam a door like that. His dog barked and bounded in, coming forward to lick Naruto's face. The blond groaned and tried to roll over, but he didn't feel like he could do that in his current condition.

Another voice sounded blunt but informative. "Probably ready to rape him."

"No. I'm not going to do that." Even with Naruto's eyes closed, he could see Gaara's dry smile. "Not right now anyways." He heard Gaara grab a jacket and fiddle around his pocket for some extra change for a pack of aspirin or something. "You guys stay here and hold the fort. Sai?"

"Yes?" Naruto the two newcomers throw their stuff on the floor and unwrap their layers from the snow outside. He heard them stomp their feet at the entry. Oh well, might as well live with a small pond at his front door.

"Don't touch my uke, got it?"

All three heads turned to the sudden groan from beneath a large mountain of orange covers, the blond head sticking out from the cotton. "I'm not an uke..." came the raspy reply. Okay, maybe he had the structure of an uke... and maybe he was on the bottom when he had lost his virginity with Sasuke, but these guys didn't need to know that. "Quit, calling me that."

A hand reached out and pulled the blanket back. Warm lips brushed against Naruto's warm forehead. "Don't miss me too much." Naruto couldn't help but blush as Gaara's eyes seemed to eat him up. The ex-suicidal ninja really could be nice when he wanted... but perverted either way.

Kiba made gagging noise in the background. "Ugh. I'll never get used to the gayness." He shivered. It was rather stressful sometimes to see his friends flirting with each other.

"Don't worry, Gaara. I'll shall treat Naruto as my own." Gaara growled a final warning, but walked out the door, giving a well practiced glare in Sai's direction. Sai grabbed a chair from the kitchen while Kiba and Akamaru grabbed spaces on the floor. "So, morning sickness?" Sai gently touched the burning cheek. What was with all this touching for? And so early in the morning, too. Worse, Naruto was so tired he couldn't do much about it.

"Yeah...." Naruto sighed. "Well, not really."

"It's not a cold?" Kiba quipped.

"No, he's hot, but he doesn't have a fever." Sai smiled that one smile that hinted at an underhanded meaning in what he just said. Naruto narrowed his eyes while Kiba began to hum oblivious. "Kiba, grab me a bowl of cold water and a towel. The bowl is in the top cabinet in the far left in the kitchen and the towel is in the bathroom in the closet to your left when you walk in."

"What did you do?"

Sai looked down and smiled again while Kiba left to grab the items. "Dear Naruto what would you mean by that?" He traced his fingers down Naruto's nose and his whisker like scars on his cheeks.

Seriously, what _was _the issue with this touching crap? "I mean I never allowed you in my house before, so how come you know where everything is? In great detail no less." Naruto was ready to bite a finger at this point. Was there no end to this sexual harassment? Well when Sasuke was here...

"You honestly don't think I stalked you?"

"But you don't swing that way."

Sai stopped mid stroke. "Pardon?"

Naruto struggled and moved on to his elbow. Neither one notice Kiba dropping silverware or tumbling into the bathroom. "I know a gay guy when I see one." Naruto studied Sai's expression. "And I know you that y-"

"Naruto-kun! I heard you were sick and I-" Sakura stopped in the doorway. DID NO ONE NOT KNOCK ANYMORE? Her emerald eyes flashed immediately toward Sai as the smile turned into a frown. The snow stuck to her clothing and she was out of breath as if she had ran all the way after she had heard the news.

"Naruto is perfectly fine." Sai got up from his seat, his eyes like ice and voice dripped in hatred. "I'm here with him. You may leave now."

"H-Hold on." Naruto struggled to sit up. Damn what was his problem anyways? "Sakura-chan, you can sta-"

"Well I'm sorry for coming." Sakura said tartly. "I'll call you later Naruto." She twirled on her heel and walked right out the door.

"What the hell is your problem with her, Sai?" Naruto smacked the back of Sai's head and for once, Sai didn't dodge. Both boys heard the door slam with such a great force that Naruto was surprised that his door didn't break. "You need to let up on her. Did something happen between you guys?"

"Nothing." Sai said simply. He retreated to the other side of the room. Whipping out some paper and pencil, he settled himself on the floor and began to draw furiously. _Nothing my ass. _Naruto rolled his eyes, but it hurt his head. "She's just being a prick." he muttered.

"Here ya go, you're Highness." Kiba plunked down on the sofa while the water slashed around. Why was Kiba only making his headache worse? He tugged the towel off of his shoulder, soaked it, then slapped it messily on Naruto's forehead. "By the sound of things, looks like we have a madwoman on our hands." he said all too cheekily.

"Well we can thank Sai for that." Did his pen just poke through the paper?

"Ah, you've noticed too." Kiba sighed. "Since you been sick the past couple of weeks, Sai and Sakura always start arguing whenever they see each other. It gets worse on missions."

"That's right. Sorry for making you take my place, Kiba, must have been hell." Naruto pressed the towel on his forehead, the cold water trickling down his orange pj's. "I'm not really sure what's going... I just haven't been feeling well."

"Maybe you should get checked by Tsunade?"

Naruto wagged his head. "I'm not dying, you know." he sighed in exasperation. He dipped his towel into the basin in Kiba's lap.

"That may be true." said Sai in the corner. "But you don't actually know what's going on with you, either. At least check in the hospital." Sai's eyes furrowed in concentration as his pen made giant strokes on the parchment. For some reason he looked like he extremely agitated. The strokes became longer and harder until his pen ripped through the paper once more. "Damn."

"I'm not going to the hospital." Naruto slapped the towel back on his forehead while his arms crossed over his chest. "I always get better staying right here."

_**Later that day.... **_

"GAARA PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Naruto closed his eyes. Even with the meds he felt like he was having another migraine. Gaara shifted him over his shoulder without saying anything. Sai looked preoccupied with his book while Kiba held his arms behind his arms with a goofy smile on his face.

"DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T HEAR ME!" Naruto thrashed and tried to yank Gaara's hair out as a sign to put him down, but the redhead responded with a pet session with his arse. _See Sasuke? More sexual harassment!!! _

"Tell your uke to shut up."

"Haha."

"Naruto please be quiet-"

"YOU THINK I CAN-"

"-or I will rape you on the spot."

Naruto shut up then, biting his bottom lip. He knew when Gaara was kidding or not, and this time he wasn't kidding.

"There's a good uke." Naruto yelped.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID-"

"Grabbing your ass isn't rape, its groping. I never said anything about groping."

"IT'S MOLESTATION! IT'S THE SAME THING!"

"I though I told you to make your uke shut up?"

"But I did, you never said how long."

"...."

"Buuuuuurnn."

"Alright you, what did you now?" All boys entered the sliding doors into the shiny Konoha hospital. Naruto tried to crane his head to welcome his godmother even though he was still held captive. While Sai and Gaara took over and explained the situation with Tsunade, Kiba and Naruto sniffed the air and cringed. Why do hospitals smell like old and dead people? Naruto groaned. It smelled and looked like overpriced sanitary crap. "Gaki."

"Do I have to put him down?"

"Put him down, Gaara." Tsunade actually sounded amused. "We need to run a few tests."

Gaara set the blond down back on the ground. "Tests? What for?" His lips turned into a pouty frown. Good thing he didn't see Gaara drooling behind him. "I'm fine, just some stomach issues. I don't even have a fever." Perhaps he was just going through a phase or something.

Tsunade placed a hand on her hips, not really helping her cleavage peeking out from the doctor's coat. How come it never seemed to fit her no matter what the situation? "Listen, I think I have the solution, but I need some tests to confirm it."

"Well, what's wrong with me?" Naruto said impatiently. It was bad enough to be changed by Gaara and Sai (with some more sexual harassment on the side) now he knows he didn't have to walk, sorry, _carried _by Gaara all the way here. He could have just called or something. Tsunade sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Just come with me, Naruto." Looking back, Naruto knew he should have never followed her down the dark, dastardly hospital hallway.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto stared up at the white ceiling. He already had a headache from all the senile smells of the hospital and worse, his stomach rumbled and growled, almost as if it was trying to eat itself with its own acid. Naruto groaned and hid under the covers, pulling them over his head and forming a small ball. _Sasuke, where are you? Th one time I need you, and you're not here. You're such an idiot... _He didn't even know how right he was.

He turned over slowly in the lumpy bed, moaning with each quarter turn. He garbbed the sheets in his fists and willed himslef not to cry. Tsunade said he might feel like a girl while she's on her period, but if this is what a girl feels like **every single month **he'd kill himself. Also, for some odd reason, they wouldn't give him any medicine eithher. None of it made any sense whatsoever and it only made Naruto feel more lost and confused. The tears finally poured through his eyelids, fat liquid droplets slipping on his skin.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto sniffed. "Where are you?"

* * *

Tsunade examined closely, her sharp nose almost touching the blue could not be happening. This can't ever happen to a male of any homo sapien species. Something was wrong. Majorly wrong. She rubbed her temples. This was just wrong.

A group of doctors walked into the examine room, another senior doctor giving interns a round about the hospital before their training officially began. The man in front brightened when he saw Tsunade's back. He put a finger to his lips to the interns behind him, then spread his arms out in a fashionable manner. "Now this is Tsunade-sama, our greatest-"

"Not now, Sukiyo-san." Tsunade snapped, her eyes still stuck on the screens. "I need you to get out right now, and also take the rest of my patients for today."

"But I'm in the middle of-"

Tsunade turned around. Her green eyes flashed angrily, yet she retained her composure. "Need I repeat myself?"

Only an extremely moronic person would question or even say no to the Hokage. Sukiyo-san hesitated and stepped back. "N-No maa'm."

"Also, for room 2101, make sure no one, **no one**, goes in there." Tsunade swiped the sheets off the rack and stormed out the double doors. "Keep every nurse and visitor out, if anyone asks to go in, they need to go through me first."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." he bowed his head respectively.

Tsunade walked into the nearby elevator and pushed the button to the top floor was Naruto was held. After the elevator closed she leaned back on the wall behind her, already exhausted, confused and worried. There was no way to tell this to the boy lightly, and there were so many issues that could come out of this. No one must find out, or Naruto's own life might be in danger.

* * *

"God, how long are we supposed to be here for?" Kiba whined, gripping the impractical white chair he ws sitting on in the waiting room. The smell was terrible, the old people were just... queer and being stuck with Sai for several more hours didn't seem to be the greatest thing on the planet. Gaara stood on the other side of the room, all the melancholy appeared to circulate only in his little emo corner. Kiba shivered. Even if the little sand boy did change, he was still uber creepy. _HOLY CRAP I JUST SAID UBER!! _Kiba slapped a hand over his mouth. _OMG I GOT THE UKE DISEASE!!_ He wiped his hands hurredly on the chair beside him, almost if he could get rid of it that easily.

"If you ask me, Tsunade should have just accepted it when she heard Naruto's symptoms. There could only be so many excuses she could make." Sai looked up from his scrolls, eyeing Kiba with a question mark on his face.

Kiba paused for a millisecond. "Wait, what?"

"What do you mean by that, Sai." Gaara finally moved after being on the wall as still as a statue. "My instinct tells me you know more than you're telling us."

"Hm. I think even you have secrets of your own Gaara." Sai smiled his infamous, creepy smile. "So I don't think you really need to know what's up here." He tapped his forehead with the end of his paintbrush. Kiba picked up the sound of grains of sand grating irritably on one of another. Akamaru whined the same time he did and they retreated even farther away from the two, just in case there was a brawl.

"Do you need any persuasion." Gaara said quietly, the grating of sand getting gradually louder.

Sai brought his eyes down to the scroll, uncaring and aloof. "Patience, I believe, is a virtue. One must be patient in such situations as these."

Kiba gave a small squeak as the sands gathered around Gaara's feet, spirals already forming.

"Enough boys, I'm sending you home." Tsunade stood at the door, her face straight and forward. She glared at Gaara warningly. He stared at her with empty eyes, but his sands quieted down and disintergrated.

_Thank Kami-sama for Tsunade_ Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright! We get to go home!! Dinner awaits!!"

"Hold it, Kiba." Sai stood up. "What's wrong with Naruto, Tsunade?"

Kiba groaned. "Just drop it, Sai. Naruto probably ate some bad noodles or something. He'll be up and around in no time. You can live without hearing, 'Believe it!" for a week or two can't you?"

"How about 9 months, Kiba?"

Tsunade's face turned pale. "What are you talking about Sai?" She motioned toward the door. "I want all you boys out into your beds for tomorrows training."

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong with Naruto." Gaara spoke up, a hint of worry in his voice. "Just tell us."

"Listen Gaara, I dont-"

"Yes you do," Sai smirked. "You do know what's wrong with him."

"Enough." Tsunade growled. She glared at Sai. "You don't know what you're dragging yourself into, Gaki."

Sai's eyes glittered maliciously. "I do know. What you're thinking of right now is true. He is what he is. And I can tell whoever I want to. I can even get enough suspicion to get an investigation going. Oh, what political advantages I can gain from this. Imagine the rivalry, the rumors, how society will fall just because of him. Hence, there's another reason to hate him."

"Then I'd have to kill you." Tsunade said bluntly. "You have to get something out of this. What is your agenda?"

Sai blinked. "That is my own private matter on all its own."

"What the hell is going on?" Gaara and Kiba said at the same time.

Tsunade sighed, feeling her age finally getting to her. "Into my office. All of you."

* * *

"Socrae, flag to the left. Squadron two will follow right behind you."

"Agreed."

"Very well, checkpoint-"

"Sir, if I may ask about Uchiha-"

"He has his own business to attend to."

Socrae silently seethed uttermost loathing for the arrogant rookie. He jumped across the trees at high speeds with 4 other men behind him. The lieutenant lagged behind and disappeared underneath the dark green foliage of the forest. Below him he could barely make out the slim figure of the raven, keeping in stride with the group. The dark fox mask, glinted off only slightly underneath the moonlight. Socrae's amber eyes narrowed on the eighteen year old mystery. Why had he come on such a dangerous mission as this? Didn't he have better things to do than assasinate the underworld leaders?

He signaled and the whole group immediately split, Socrae and his group to the left and the Uchiha to the right. Socrae immediately lost sight of Sasuke, almost as if he was easily swallowed into the darkness.

"Was he supposed to leave us, Sir?" one of his comrads asked.

"Whether he is or not, it isn't my problem." Socrae hissed. He touched down on a small clear oval area, landing on his knee. He shuffled around as silently as possible, slowly taking off his tan cloak. "I told lieutenant that I would not take care of that young one." Four other men hit the ground beside him, silent and listening. "Even if he is an Uchiha, he is too young for this kind of work."

The man beside him settled onto the ground comfortably. "Whoever he's seeing tonight, obviously won't be able to get up to see the next morning."

Socrae snarled. The man almost to be in awe of the Uchiha, and it pissed him off. "That boy shouldn't even be here."

"What boy?" said a voice in the darkness. The hair stood straight up on Socrae's neck, and he flinched momentarily. His tan fingers reached his kunai... except he wasn't sure which direction to throw. The voice seemed to bounce off in all directions, but trees weren't supposed to have good acoustics. The men on the squadron froze up, dead silent.

"It isn't nice to be talking about people behind their back." said the velvety voice, still ever so calm.

Socrae willed himself to calm down, but his palms still sweat profusely. Why did he have to be on his worst guard when it came to this brat? "I know it's you, Uchiha. Report back to your superior in the correct manner."

"Excuse me, _Sir._" Sasuke still remained hidden from their eyes. A smirk escaped him. "I've just come to say that I've finished."

"Already?" muttered one of Socrae's teamates.

"Shall I go ahead back to base then?"

Socrae kept his voice even and venemous. "Thank you for alerting us before hand, Anbu Uchiha."

"Heh."

Damn Brat. He'd have to deal with him for 5 more years. Just what the doctored ordered for a supposedly retired black anbu leader. Socrae slowly exhaled, channeling his anger into the air around him. His muscles remained tense and ready for action, and the goosebumps on his neck wouldnt go away. The wind blew to the left, momentarily obscuring his right eye and in an instant, Sasuke knelt before him.

Sasuke's black tips swayed lightly in the breeze, his black anbu outfit slightly glinting off the moon above the forest. The Uchiha almost defiantly looked up at Socrae with his eyes shielded behind the Fox mask. The outward mischievous grin seemed to fit the raven perfectly.... but somewhat not. Socrae would think the raven would pick something more... representative than a fox. Supposedly, each anbu operative picked an animal according an certain experience. And Socrae would be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to why the Uchiha picked a particular fox mask with specific red nine stripes streaking the face.

"Back to headquarters." Socrae muttered quietly.

* * *

"HE'S PREGGO??" Kiba blurted out. Tsunade stared at him wihtout blinking. There wasn't even a smile. The demented Hokage was actually serious. Kiba gaped her, then glanced over at Sai and Gaara. Sai had that really creepy smile plastered on his face. Gaara actually showed shock on his once nonchalant face. "You have to be kidding, Tsunade. A guy can't- I mean its just not-"

"Naruto isn't a normal guy, Kiba. You should know that by now." Tsunade sighed. She leaned back in her leather chair. "I don't believe foxes can get pregnant either, but Kyuubi isn't a normal fox. The fusion of them together must have done something to Naruto's body."

"W-Well..." Kiba stuttered. "Y-you sure it isn't like... something other than being preggo?" He fidgeted. "I mean he could've-"

"He's already almost 2 months along."

"This... can't be...." Kiba sunk to his knees, he rested his forehead on the wood of the desk.

"Heehee." Sai chuckled on purpose as Gaara gave him the worst death glare so far. "Well this is going to be quite interesting the next couple of months. Even better when **he** gets back; course, it'll be awhile but I'm sure we can all wait."

Tsunade glowered at Sai while Gaara was sending enough loathing signals as it were. Tsunade leaned forward in her chair and intertwined her fingers together in thought. "What exactly do you want Sai?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk. "I mean it, Sai. You're up to something and I don't like it. You obviously have something to gain from this. I fully demand you all keep your mouth shut about this."

"I do not mean to be on anyone's bad side. I have nothing to gain from this... until the right time comes of course. Plus, shouldn't we be now worrying who the father is?"

Gaara snarled. Sand erupted from all sides and like gigantic arms sped straight for Sai's neck. Sai quickly dodged each one as each fist pounded the wall, disintergrating with each impact. Sai paused a liittle to long and Gaara's sands immobilized his legs.

"GAARA ENOUGH. IT'S NOT HIM." Gaara's sand arms was only inches away from Sai's neck. Hesitantly, Gaara pulled back, his temper already past breaking point. Tsunade stood up and appointed each boy to a chair.

"Erm..." Kiba quipped in a small voice. "Isn't Naruto the Dad?" He glanced over at Gaara who looked uncomfortable and tense in his chair, his fingernails digging in his palms. Sai was slouched in his seat, cool and collected. Gaara probably felt like murdering people.... well more so now more than never.

"Kiba," Sai crossed his legs. "You do know how you were born into this world, correct?"

Kiba felt a little pissed. "Of course I do."

"Well Naruto's the chick."

Kiba looked confused.

Sai snickered. "If Naruto's carrying the kid, then he's technically the mom correct? Plus... if you were paying any attention at all in at least one biology class then you would know that only males carry certain genes to..." he coughed. "Inject, if you will."

Kiba's eyes grew large. "So that means.... gay sex?" he said in a scared whisper.

"Exactly." Sai reached over and pat the brunette on the head. "See? Isn't it great learning something new?"

"Who did it." Both boys froze at Gaara's dead and void voice. Gaara slowly rotated his head towards them, his eyes looked like death itself. Kiba gave a girly squeal.

"You didn't do it Gaara?"Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Everyone in the village knew how attached the redhead was to the blond. And even in public, Gaara always seemed to want to rape Naruto on the spot. So it wouldn't surprise her if... hmm, but then again, Naruto never showed any interest back.

Gaara silently shook his head.

"Ha, it's not like he hasn't tried to seduce Naruto into bed. He just hasn't made it that far yet. Only one has so far."

Tsunade glared at him. "You really do want it to be him."

Sai shrugged. "I'm dead straight."

"Could have fooled me..." mumbled Kiba. "Wait, so who did it with Naruto?"

Tsunade frowned. "I'd rather not say until the tests come back confirmed."

"Pshaw. Come on Kiba, you can figure this one out too. If Gaara didn't do it, me nor you, who else could get into his house willingly?"

"Sai," Tsunade snapped. "Keep quiet."

"Uchiha..."

Everyone quited down. Kiba looked beyond Sai sitting beside him and stared at Gaara. "N-No way? Sasuke? Come on, Gaara he's as straight as a stick. Plus he's got Sakura right?" he looked up at Tsunade's stony face. "Right?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Like I said, I have no idea who the father is yet until the tests come back." She got up from his desk and approached the boys, arms spread out in defeat. "But if you must know, My intuition tells me that the damn Uchiha might have something to do with it. You also confirmed my fear by saying none of you slept with him, and there isn't anyone in Konoha that Naruto would consider. Sasuke was his true friend, yet even I could somewhat see the attraction involved. I'm guessing it was Sasuke's way of saying goodbye before he left...." She sighed. "Though I sincerely doubt that he could think of Naruto getting pregnant."

"So... what do we do?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Whatever you want to do. I can only control whether you say anything about it; what you wantv to do is your business."

"Very well." Gaara stonily got up from his seat and sauntered out the door. Without looking back he said," Don't drag me into this." Kiba cringed as the redhead slammed the door shut. There was heavy silence left in the room. Sai slowly got up from his seat.

"I'll be helping." He stretched his arms over his head. "Bring the hormones."

Kiba jumped out seat of his and grabbed Sai's arm. "WHY do you sound like you're having fun with this?!"

Sai laughed, but Tsunade cut in. "What will you do, Kiba?"

"Oh geez..." Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Naruto would help me if I was in this situation... well I can't be in this situation but, you know what I mean. Best friend's stick together. Although..." He blanched and hunched over. "I haven't got clue how to deal with a kid or a moody mom. My mom was pregnant with my little bro, but I was on a mission so..."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll give you as much help you two will need." Tsunade gave a grim smile. "I'm not too sure how this will end up though."

"No one does." Sai pat Kiba's head. "I'm sure we'll be fine grandparents won't we?"

"G-GRANDPARENTS??"

Tsunade walked back to the window and turned her back on the squabbling boys. The sun was already gone, but the sky was clear and beautiful. Sasuke Uchiha was under the same sky somewhere. He had to fulfill his mission before he returned home. When he does he'll get the biggest surprise of his life. First though, everyone has to deal with Naruto and his hormones. This might be interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey, we are coming in now okay?"

"God, I hate the smell of hospitals." Kiba sneezed and covered his nose and mouth. He made more gagging noises beneath his mouth and glared at all the old people crawling around the hallways."Ugh, old people..." In his mind, they were going to turn into drooling, growling zombies while they attacked him with their leathery hands.

Sai sighed and tried to juggle the several grocery bags in his arms while Kiba, being the ungrateful dog that he was, carried none. He claimed that he needed both of his hands to defend his body from the stenches of the Building of Death and Needles. He nudged Naruto's door with his foot, but the 7 ton hospital door wasn't going to budge. "Kiba move your damn arse and open the friggen door."

Kiba's voice came out nasally. "Oh like you can't-"

"No I can't dog boy. Open the door or I'll rape you."

"Y-Yes sir!" Kiba hurriedly surged forward and opened the door wide open. A blond headed blur attacked his stomach, making him tumble backwards into Sai, which made Sai drop his groceries. Cans of soup and packages or ramen spilled on to the floor while some people tripped and fell on the unexpected spillage.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU COME IN SOONER I'M STARVING-"

Kiba waved his arms frantically, all in all, surprised and confused. Naruto was sort of... grinding him._ Think of women, think of women, think of women. _Sai was cursing behind him and shoved them both of him as he went around grabbing the fallen items. Frantic, Kiba spoke, "N-Naruto, come on man, get a grip- OH MY GOD ARE YOU CRYING?"

Naruto sniffed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. His blond hair was messier than usual and he had dark circles beneath his eyes. He was in his orange pajamas but even his usual tanned skin looked pale. Was he really having such a hard time in the hospital? Well, one would if they knew they were carrying a kid.

Tsunade had told after 2 weeks of goading as to why he wasn't allowed back into the field. After Tsunade talked to him, he had had a breakdown. It took a while for him to calm down and understand that he was carrying a kid within him.

Tsunade even had to make him be in medical induced coma for a day or two. Now he was fine, but it took him awhile to be able smile once more, but with Sai and Kiba he was fine.

"Y-You... Forgot me." Naruto whined. The tears kept falling at such a fast pace that Kiba could have sworn Naruto's face had transformed into a waterfall. Kiba shifted uncomfortably and wrapped his arms around the blond.

He could feel the snot and tears mingle together in his brand new jacket he just bought. Just his luck. Naruto sniffed and shook violently, holding Kiba like he was a teddy bear he hadn't seen in a really, really long time.

Sai repackaged his bags and sighed. It's only been the first month and Naruto was already being a drama queen. His clenched his fists. _Uchiha that lucky bastard, he's paying me BIG TIME for my babysitting services. _"Come, Naruto," His voice personified as a patient maternal figure than a ninja almost ready to commit brutal murder.

"Mmmkay." Naruto sniffled once more. God, that noise was starting to get on Sai's nerves. "D-Did you bring me food?"

"Of course." Sai said coolly. He walked in first to Naruto's room with the amazing view and started to rearrange the food in the correct order. Not that there really was a way to organize junk food.

"So ummm.." Kiba looked around and sniffed the air. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing really great! Believe it!" Naruto said brightly.

Kiba blanched quietly. Wasn't this idiot crying two seconds ago? He stared. Naruto's eyes were bright, although puffy, but dry. He pranced around his room like a ballerina. A gay Ballerina. He started to giggle girlishly and grab invisible butterflies... or something.

He pranced playfully around Sai, his arms going around his skinny exposed waist. "I looooooove you Sai!" Kiba guffawed and snickered, but no, Naruto wasn't done yet. "You're my bestest buddy in the whole entire world!"

Sai controlled himself **not** to roll his eyes. He turned halfway to meet the short blond and smacked a ramen package on his head. "Just over there... you know... FAR away and go heat this up. We did bring you lunch from the convenience store, since the food here looks atrocious." He watched Naruto happily like a little kid and head over to his own water jug. In a lower voice he said, "Kiba, get his meds from his bed will you?"

Kiba cocked his head to one side.

"Just do it, I'm not going to do anything with it."

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

His voice dropped his dangerously low. "Kiba..."

"I'm going, I'm going." God, the second time he'd been made to do something just because the freaky artist scares him. He quietly slipped around the bed and fished around in the drawer next to it. He glanced quickly over the bright colored boxes with dinosaurs and little creatures. He looked over at Sai. "They're just regular painkillers and you're normal kiddy nutrient vitamin things."

"Well I guess that's goo-"

Kiba looked where Sai was staring with his mouth agape. He mirrored his actions and they both stared at the most awkward and odd scene of their lives.

"Mmm. Ngn." Naruto fondled his nipples that were erect. "This feels weird... " He mumbled underneath his foggy breath. He sounded like a slut to be honest.

"ENOUGH!" Sai roared grabbing Naruto by the waist and hauling him to the bed. He threw the blond unceremoniously on to the bed and pounced. Kiba backed up against the window and hit the back of his head.

"DON'T RAPE HIM TOO!"

"I WASN'T GOING TO!" Sai started to button the pajamas back up again. Naruto continued to gripe and complain beneath him but he really didn't pay that much attention. "Man, Kiba this is only the beginning."

"Beginning?" Kiba croaked.

Sai began to tick them off on his fingers. "Symptoms: Moodiness, tenderness in the breast… Nipples in his case, frequent urination, and cravings. Next, he might be nauseous, and he might be sore for no reason. I wonder about the missing periods though..."

"Cravings? He hasn't-"

"Kiba, can't you smell it?"

"Wha-" Kiba gagged. "Ramen and ketchup?" He wrinkled his nose and Akamaru whined from the smell from his hood.

"Now, I've eaten some pretty strange things, but that's gross... Wait, I think I can smell mustard with it too... and... Coke?" He blanched.

Naruto squirmed. "Can you get off of me?" He moved like a worm trying to slip beneath a falcon's clutches. Sai's dark hair brushed his face as he shook his head. "Pleeaaaseeee?" He started to tear up **again**.

"My stomach really hurts now and I'm still hungry." His voice got all girly. "Can't we do this later?" Nudity images and memories flashed through Sai's mind and he temporarily froze. He blinked slowly, almost as if a daze.

"Oh hell no." Sai jumped off so fast you'd think Naruto had super powers of something. He continued to grumble as he slammed his head against the wall.

"Um, Sa-"

"Shhh.." Sai grumbled into the wall. "Just talk about random crap. Anything at all. JUST TALK DAMN IT" His knuckles turned white as he hit the wall at a steady beat. His pale face actually changed into a light blushing color, almost like he was normal.

Kiba stayed in his corner, already freaked out enough as it is with Naruto being the weirdest he's ever been. Akamaru wiggled in his hood, freaked out just as he was.

Kiba choked out his words."Oh, well yesterday I was on a mission with Temari, Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara. Oh geez and let me tell you, having all those people in one group is a real pain in the arse." Kiba sat down in the nearest chair and rested his head in his hands. "You wouldn't believe how Gaara was looking at me like he was planning to murder me. And I know he's an emo goth suicidal killer! I swear he's gone off the deep end since he found about Naruto and what not. God, he's such a big baby."

Sai's upper lip moved into a crooked smile.

"And don't get me started on Temari and Shikamaru. They were yelling or in their case FLIRTING the entire time. I swear I was going to do either by drowning in their flirtatious waves or by Gaara himself. Neji was all prima donna, 'Hey look at me and my longer gorgeous hair' mood. Why do I even deal with those kind of people in the first place?"

Sai slowly opened his eyes and smirked. "Really? Tell me why."

"Because I'm clinically retarded." Kiba said dryly.

"Oh how I love listening to people's pain. It makes me happy."

"What the hell?" Kiba wagged his head. "Man, you're so damn odd."

"Compared to Naruto?"

Kiba stared at Sai's fake as paper smile for a few seconds.

He looked away. "Right. Forget I said anything."

"Hey guys, hey guys!" Naruto sprang right out of bed and snatched his ramen off the counter and jumped back on the bed. It was a wonder he didn't spill any of his nasty concoction. He sat Indian style amongst his crinkled up covers and ate happily. Kiba groaned and made a face as ketchup soup dribbled on his chin. He wiped it with his arm and licked the red splotch off his orange sleeve. "I want to go outside!"

"I don't know if you can, sport." Kiba looked at the wonderful crisp clear sunny day. There wasn't any point in lying to the guy even if his curtains were closed. "I don't think you're kid can handle the stress of you walking around."

"It's the first month, Kiba." Naruto sighed. "I'm allowed to walk around." He placed his empty ramen bowl to the side. He patted his stomach and looked at it almost wistfully. "I can't believe I have a kid in me. It's so bizarre."

"Bizarre? That's not quite the word I was looking for." Sai got up and walked to the window. "I don't think it would be bad if Naruto wandered around a little bit. BUT-"

Naruto froze halfway from getting up on his bed. "Naruto, don't do anything stupid and don't run off on us. It might also take awhile for us to convince Tsunade we are responsible enough to watch over you for a couple hours."

"I am too responsible!" Kiba hastily got up and fell flat on his face. "Ugh.."

Sai's eyebrow twitched. "Also Naruto put on some decent clothes and if you get out of my 10 feet radius I will hunt you down." He smiled. "And no one won't be able to hear your screams in a dark alleyway."

"Y-Yes sir!" Naruto squeaked and tore off his shirt for a short sleeved tee. "I promised I won't run away and stuff. You have me on a tight leash master!"

Sai smiled, but Kiba grabbed Naruto by the collar and haul him out the door. "Idiot" he hissed underneath his breath. "You're really are an idiot. Damn you Uchiha, you lucky bastard." one hundred thousand miles away, Sasuke sneezed.

He sat underneath the tree of the camp legs in front of him. He stared up the sky. Why did he feel like a stupid ninja back home just cursed him for no apparent reason? He slurped his ramen noodles thoughtfully. Whoever it was he was sure to kill him or her when he gets ba- _Wait... people curse me every day and what difference does that make?_

_**Sasuke-Teme! **_A blond boy popped out of nowhere and pointed a finger at him. Sasuke sighed and chewed the end of his chopsticks. _Especially that particular guy... my lover._ He grinned at the last thought. He really did miss that annoying prick.

Sasuke fished beneath his armor for the jade piece necklace that Naruto slipped over his head before he left his bed. He held it up to the cloudy sky, studying it. _I hope he's doing okay._ His heart ache and he knew he was being serious. Sasuke brought the jade to his level and gently brushed his lips against the cold stone.

"Naruto, please be safe."


	5. Chapter 4

He hunched over the toilet seat, coughing and panting heavily. "Ugh..." He groaned, trying not to focus too much on the contents. The brown and green substances surfaced and milled about in the clear liquid. His blond hair plastered itself onto his skin, while his whole body trembled. Naruto's stomach growled in warning, and another vomiting wave hit him as if he'd run headlong into a brick wall.

Outside the bathroom door, Tsunade paced the room, periodically glancing at the folders in her hands. Kiba sat on Naruto's bed with a bag of groceries next to him. It seemed like he had to buy another bag each week since Naruto had seriously taken the literal meaning, 'Eating for two.'

Tsunade studied Kiba above her work. "Do you need some fresh air?"

The brunette nodded and rushed to open the hospital window. He gasped for air as his fumbling fingers unlocked the screen. Kiba's whole body slumped over the windowsill and drew a long sigh. He swung precariously side to side and made some gagging noises.

"Come now, I'm certain you've smelled far worse." Tsunade frowned.

"Not in this lifetime, no." Kiba wagged his head wearily. "Naruto ate the weirdest things imaginable! I mean come on," he rolled his eyes, "I know being pregnant means cravings, but pickles dipped in yogurt and mustard? Lasagna with teriyaki sauce with chunks on chocolate? Honestly, he was asking for it."

Tsunade grunted. "And of course there is morning nausea. I was wondering why it would be this bad."

Kiba pinched his nose. "Yeah well, at least you can't smell and pick out each of the remnants of a toilet bowl and then have that smell ingrained in your brain forever." He paused. "No wait, it's gone now."

On cue, Naruto stumbled into the room. His tan-skinned face was still pale because of before, but a whole lot better. He hobbled over to the bedside and flopped ungracefully into the pillows. He stripped off his shirt and closed his eyes. Kiba approached the bedside and patted the blond on the head, taking note of the small bulge shaped on his abs.

"You doing okay, buddy?"

"I feel like I'm dying," came the grunted reply.

"Then he's fine." Tsunade clicked her pen and made some notes on her clipboard. "His blood pressure is normal, and vital organs are stable. His vital signs of the past 2 months have been recorded and studied carefully. His body is acting normal according to most women in pregnancy, although the symptoms are more volatile than usual."

Naruto rolled over and hugged a pillow to his chest. He could feel the rough pillow material brush against his abdomen. His child was there. He shut his eyes. **Sasuke's** child was growing and living within him. Naruto allowed his mind to stay on that delicate subject. Sasuke. What would he have done if he stayed and found out what had happened? Does he know now? Naruto froze and abruptly sat up.

"H-Hey, d-does Sasuke know?"

Kiba and Tsunade exchanged glances. Tsunade spoke slowly, "No one knows besides us, and Sai knows. At this point of time," she hesitated, "I don't believe it to be a good idea to tell anyone else, especially Sasuke."

"A-Are you going to?" Naruto looked down at his blankets.

"I don't know."

The answer hung heavily in the air and awkward silence ensued. Kiba put a friendly arm around Naruto. "Listen, right now, she's right. We can't tell anyone about this right now. Sasuke's on a very dangerous mission, so with this kind of thing out in the open, you and him will be in danger. Sure, the Uchiha is a tough guy, but he's not invincible. Maybe when he comes back, we'll tell him together."

Naruto blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay."Promise?"

Kiba ignored Tsunade's glare and nodded, "I promise."

Tsunade grunted. She was going to have to talk to Kiba later. "Naruto, would you like to have your sonogram today?"

"Sonogram?" Naruto's voice cracked. "I get to see what my baby looks like?" He licked his lips, tasting the words, 'My baby.'

"Awesome! Watch, he'll have 8 legs and 4 eyes. Ooo!" Kiba bounced around the bed, not helping Naruto's growing migraine. "What if he has wings of a raven or the tail of a fox! Dude, that would be SUPER AWESOME!"

Naruto burst out laughing. "My baby is going to be completely normal, thank you very much." He slapped the back of Kiba's head. "Good thing it wasn't with you or the kid would probably have dog ears."

Kiba pretended to be offended, "I bet my baby would be better looking than yours."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD TOO!"

"Race you to the sonogram room, dogboy!" Naruto jumped out of bed and sprinted out the door.

"What the-"Kiba pounced on the floor and ran on all fours out the door. "DAMN CHEATER! GET YOUR FOX ASS BACK HERE!"

"No running in the hallways! This is a hospital!" Tsunade shouted after them. She sighed as she heard some more shouting in the hallways and the sounds of quite expensive hospital appliances and machines. She could hear Naruto and Kiba's voices raise in volume along with some apologies. Tsunade massaged her temples. Some things never did change.

Socrae waited impatiently perched amongst the tall building. His eyes squinted, studying the dark shadows hidden in every corner. That little runt better be here on schedule. The wind shifted abruptly then died down into an eerie silence. He quietly leaned over the edge of the rooftop and watched the room below him flicker its light on and off. A swift movement to the left caught his eye.

The shiny fox mask glinted up at him in the moonlight. Annoyingly, Socrae could see the smirk underneath that orange and black fox. Socrae checked for any more lights in the area and looked back at Sasuke and nodded.

"Excellent," Sasuke muttered quietly. His pale fingers touched the soft earth beneath as he slowly exhaled. The steady beat of his heart helped him keep his cool. Silently, he posted his objectives in his mind. _Upon entry, take care of the alarm system. Infiltrate the building and clear the hallways. Keep inside the building and not, under any circumstance, are you allowed to exit the building without Socrae. _Sasuke frowned at the last part. Why did he have to wait for the old geezer for?

Sasuke shrugged it off. "Time to go."

Socrae watched the young one move swiftly into the building. He barely heard the click of the lock when he heard the high pitch of the alarm going off. Within seconds, he heard footsteps, grunts and only one clink of weapons.

He grunted. The kid had skill he'd admit. Just not to his face.

He jumped down from his station and followed through the window into the room. Sasuke leaned against the wall outside the door, nonchalantly cleaning his kunai, the cloth stained red while the weapon shined. Socrae gingerly stepped over the four bodies in the room and stepped out into the hallway. Automatically, the lights flickered on. He immediately flinched and withdrew into the dark room. He heard the raven snicker as the lights flickered off.

"I disabled the box controlling the lights and cameras in this hallway a few seconds ago, you should be fine." Sasuke tilted his head, almost pissing off Socrae even more.

"Keep quiet, runt."

"Runt?" Sasuke's velvety voice sounded offended. "If I'm the runt then that makes you mother hen."

Socrae heard the impish grin in his voice. "Watch yourself. One day, your arrogance will get you into a tight situation you won't be able to talk your way out of."

"I'll worry about that when it comes along." Sasuke flicked his kunai this way and that. "Don't you need to get something?"

"I'm going," Socrae grunted, and walked down the hallway. He hated the fact that the runt thought he was in control of everything. He knew with that kind of pride it could only lead to a bad ending. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him along. "Come with me. I hear more people coming."

Sasuke struggled to be freed. "As if I can't handle a couple of idiots."

"Our mission is to collect the letter, not kill everyone in sight." Socrae gripped tighter. "Now come along before you do something insanely stupid."

"God, you're just like my older brother," Sasuke muttered beneath his mask.

_Oh?_ Socrae frowned. _He has a brother?_ He should have met his older brother to talk about some characteristic issues with the runt. Then again, if he's been underneath the other one's care without much change... then never mind. He heard some more yelling coming from the other side of the building and more footsteps. He tiptoed into the targeted door at the end of the hallway. Sasuke silently followed behind him and closed the door.

"Just get the piece of paper already."

"Shut your mouth." Socrae clenched his teeth together. He felt himself degrading to obvious bickering with the 18 year old. "Did you disable the-"

"Yes," Sasuke interrupted with an exasperated sigh. His eyes scanned the plain room. The guns pointing at the glass case in the middle room remained still as Socrae approached. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Was it really that hard to grab a piece of paper from the glass case? Just break the damn thing so they could get going. This guy was all too cautious for his own good. He supposedly was one of the best, and his own demeanor spoke volumes. Still, it didn't faze Sasuke.

Plus, he had the satisfaction of knowing that the guy despised his guts, which made it more entertaining. Not that people hating his guts was really that out of the norm.

"Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good Work, Socrae and Sasuke." Sasuke zoned out after that. He began to quietly count the seconds along with the clock above the Boss' head. He was here how long now? Three months at least? Here in the black anbu housing area, sometimes you lost track of time. Here, you were mostly cut off from the outside world. Partly, it was for the safety of your family and for your individual mind.

He fingered his mask at his side and placed the blank look on his face and nodded when he thought the Boss had an inkling that he wasn't listening. Socrae stared straight ahead with apt attention, his dark arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke allowed his mind to wander a bit until the lecture ended. He quickly spun on his heel and left to go back to his quarters.

Socrae inclined his head to make sure Sasuke left until he spoke up, "Boss, I don't mean to pry, but what is that kid doing here?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business. It's not in my place to tell a man's secrets."

"He's a child, not a man."

"Do you have something against his skills?"

Socrae hesitated. "Well no, but-"

"To ease your mind, he is 18. His brother agreed to this upbringing, and the Uchiha has free choice here. He can leave when he wishes." The boss leaned forward in his chair. Socrae couldn't see his expression on his face, but his voice remained stern. "The Hokage herself gave careful advice but did not disallow him to come here."

"That hardly helps me at all," Socrae said dryly. His eyes flickered to the door then back to the boss. He leaned forward on the desk with his palms flat on the table. "Listen, I don't think he should be here. Maybe in a few more years he may rejoin, but in my own personal opinion I don't agree with this arrangement."

"Well, like I said, I am not in control of his actions besides those of mission circumstances." The boss waved him away with his hand. "I will not discuss it with you or consider yourself degraded a level."

"Yes sir." Socrae hesitated, bowed and left the office. He slowly walked down the hallway. This was no way to start a future, not here in this place. The dark walls and quiet rooms echoed each step. There were more people out there to meet than people to kill. Don't boys his age go off and mess around with girls… or guys? Socrae smirked. As if Sasuke was gay. Ha.

"What about Dobe?"

Itachi paused for a second to make sure he heard what he thought his heard. He held the receiver to his lips and placed his feet on top of the mahogany desk. He loosened his tie around his neck and rested the phone on his shoulder for a quick second. Behind him he could hear the wind chime in the Uchiha garden and maids bustling about. The day was beautiful, the air crisp and clean. Spring was the perfect season to go outside. Except his brother was going out for probably the wrong reason.

"What about Naruto?" he asked.

"..."

Itachi waited for an answer, but was held in silence on the other end. "If anything I'm not sure. He hasn't visited the house since you left. Sakura isn't doing so well though."

"What about missions?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the Sakura comment as usual.

"Sasuke, I don't know. I haven't even seen the blond in Konoha. He might be on a mission or something, or he's just busy." Itachi looked up as Sakura stepped into the room with a questioning and pale look on her face. "Oh, Sakura-"

"I don't want to talk with her." _**Click**_ Itachi sighed and hung up. Sakura's sunken eyes searched his.

"He didn't want to talk with me," Sakura made it into a statement. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She swayed dangerously and sat down at the corner of the desk. She placed her hands on her forehead and groaned. Itachi stood up immediately to help her, but she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I had morning sickness, but I'm recovering. I don't have any idea what's the matter with me."

"Just go on inside your room and rest. I'll make sure Sasuke will call you later," Itachi promised. He held out his arm and led her into the hallway. "Maid, take Ms. Haruno to her room." The maid bowed her head and took Sakura by the arm. The older raven watched Sakura stumble along, her eyes shut tight in pain. Guess it was time. He glanced over and saw another maid standing by, watering some plants.

"You, go to the convenience store and pick up some pregnancy tests." He handed the woman some money. "Be quick about it, and don't talk to anyone on the way there."

"Yes, Master Uchiha."

_**Let the games begin.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto's trembling fingers took the pictures from Tsunade. He already knew what his child looked like on the screen when they used the cold goo on his stomach to instigate some of kind of x-ray. The contour of his boys, yes it.. _they_ were twin boys, heads glinted off light from the fixture above. Kiba peeked over his shoulder and quietly waited for Naruto to say something.

"T-TWINS?" Naruto blurted out. He glanced anxiously at Kiba then at Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded. "Identical twins."

Naruto traced his fingers over the picture, noting the limbs and the two small fists near the young one face. The other small body facing opposite, mirrored the same position. It was a little difficult to see through the black and silver image, so Tsunade outlined the entire body with red ink.

Again, for what felt like the 100th time that day, the blond placed his hand over his stomach. It was still so strange. How does the body work to have two living, breathing human beings inside of them. In a way, he never thought of it before, but since this whole thing with him being pregnant began he had some time to think and reflect.

Being pregnant affected so many people. The people you loved the most either came to your aid or they shun you. In the end, its all worth it. Every single second was worth it to bring other humans into this world.

"Maybe they'll be like mini Sasukes." Kiba shivered. "Good Lord, as if we need **TWO MORE** of him running around. Naruto, you think you can handle it?" Kiba waved his hands in the air. "They'll be like majorly emo and being all 'I'm going to be antisocial and bla bla bla."

Again he noticed Tsunade shake her head, and responded with a questioning look. Naruto stared at the picture for a couple more seconds.

"I will take care of my little ones." He chuckled. "If I can handle the older version of him then I can handle the mini versions just fine, I think." Naruto sighed and grabbed the manila folder beside him on the recliner. "Do you mind if I keep these? I like looking at them." He admitted, blushing slightly like the future mother he really was.

Tsunade nodded. "That's fine." She pursed her lips. "Why don't you go eat lunch while I clean up here. We still have part of your checkup left to cover." Her blue eyes narrowed as she glanced at Kiba. "You sir, you need to stay here. We need to talk."

Naruto and Kiba exchanged glances. Kiba frowned. Tsunade had been acting like she had a stick up her arse since this morning and he had a feeling in his gut that he had something to do with it. Even though he honestly didn't know what he did wrong. He pat Naruto on the back. "Well ya heard her. Move your butt, Naruto." The blond hesitated. "Go on, get going. We'll exchange baby pictures." he said with a grin, holding up his own blank sonogram with a grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Because your baby is just so good looking I'd want to swap pictures." Just as he said, Kiba had his own sonogram to prove that his baby supposedly better looking than Naruto's even if everyone knew he didn't have one. It was even more confusing as to why Tsunade even allowed him to do it in the first place.

Naruto stood up. "Alright I'll be going."

"Oh yeah!" Kiba snapped his fingers. "I brought some homemade cookies in the grocery bag."

Naruto's cerulean eyes lit up. "Yay! Cookies!" He hurried out the door.

"And leave some for me!" Kiba yelled at Naruto's head. Tsunade closed the door and leaned against it, arms crossed looking stern. Kiba jumped off the recliner and stood facing her, mirroring her face. They stared at each other for several seconds.

"I know you're trying to make Naruto happy. I understand that and I commend you for doing so." Tsunade finally spoke, her voice serious and confident. "But what I don't want you doing is giving Naruto false hope and making promises that you can't fulfill in the future."

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "I'm his best friend. I know what he'd want to do when the time comes."

"What makes you think I was going to tell the Uchiha about this."

Kiba blinked. "Why wouldn't you. This isn't about right and wrong anymore. This involves him more than anyone. Sasuke needs to know." Tsunade opened her mouth, but he continued. "If you say one word about politics I'm not stupid. Naruto and Sasuke both understand being an outcast in society; they can handle it. Why would you think they were best friends in the first place? Why do you think Sasuke and Naruto understood each other more than anyone else?"

Tsunade spoke up, "A child like you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I don't." Kiba raised his head high. "But I know what should be done."

"So you want Naruto to keep this child?" Tsunade's frown lines on her face became more prominent. "He can barely keep up with his upkeep with just himself. He can't handle another two under his wing. He has missions to complete once he recovers from all this. It might be a little over a year before he gets out of here."

"What do you think his friends are here for. He's helped so many of us in so many situations over the years it won't be all that difficult. There is always someone here left in Konoha." Kiba placed a hand on his hip. "I don't see why your making everything so difficult, Hokage."

"I'm trying to protect him." Tsunade gritted her teeth. "I want him to be happy."

"He will be if he doesn't have to give up his child for adoption." Kiba looked Tsunade straight in the eye. "He would never abandon anyone, especially not a child that he sees himself in." He paused. "I understand about Sasuke. Naruto might not tell him."

Tsunade's eyes brows shot up. "Really? Why not?" She moved off the door and started to clean up the area.

Kiba sighed and raked his fingers in his hair. "It's not obvious?" He looked towards the ground.

"Sakura." Sai opened the door with a sullen face. Kiba yelped and almost fell over. Sai slammed the door shut and swore beautifully as he stumbled and half hobbled over to Kiba. He threw his arms around the brunette and sagged against him. Kiba waved his arms about and had to lean back on the table behind him for support.

"What the hell man?" Kiba squirmed. His arms came around Sai's back as he struggled to push the other boy off of him. Tsunade studied Sai's baggy eyes and dark rings underneath his eyes. He didn't hold himself up proud lion anymore, more like a tired old man. Sai's eyes drooped as he blew out a long sigh.

"He won't do it, because of Sakura." Sai croaked once more. He groaned and Kiba could of sworn he fainted on them. Sai coughed once, pulling his arm over his mouth. There were some rouge, fresh wounds on his arms along with some blue and yellow bruises. "Where's Naruto?"

"I-In his room. Why don't we go rest in there. I'll bandage you up."

"Thanks Kiba." Sai leaned over and pressed his lips against Kiba's.

Tsunade's jaw dropped as she watched Kiba's eyes grow big and his whole body freeze. His arms came around Sai's head as an attempt to pull him off, but Sai moaned and slipped his tongue inside. "MMMFMMMFMFM!" Kiba's eyes shut tightly and his whole face turned red. Sai forced him to lean back even more on the table. Tsunade watched amazed as Kiba's arms went limp.

She pointedly looked at the clock and waited. "Ahem."

Sai looked up momentarily to check the clock. "Ah." he said eloquently. He looked at the blushing, dazed boy below him. "I'm sorry but we have to cut this short." He gently brushed Kiba's brown locks from his face. "Thank you, Kiba."

Kiba blinked a couple of times, eyes moving into focus. He roughly pushed Sai off of him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Sai brushed off some dust from his shoulder. "What you were doing of course."

Kiba gaped at him. "I wasn't-'

"Well you seemed to enjoy it."

Kiba blushed red like a tomato. "N-No I didn't. It wasn't awesome, it was disgusting!" He pulled his arm over his lips to wipe the saliva off. His eyes narrowed. "Stay away from me, you prick."

"Yes, yes." Sai stood straight up, his regal appearance flooding back to him. "Come now, instead of standing in your denial shall we check on our son's condition." Tsunade sighed and shook her head. In a way she felt bad for Kiba having to put up with this princeling. Sai took Kiba's head and dragged him out the door while the brunette shouted and kicked all the way out.

The nurses giggled at the appearing gay couple walking down the hall. Kiba grimaced at the embarrassment and tried to break free from Sai's vice like grip. "What do you think you're doing?" he whispered.

"We're going to see Naruto." Sai looked over his shoulder. "What do you think I'm doing?"

_Trying to rape me_. Kiba thought automatically. He tugged back his hand hard and made Sai stop. "Listen, what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Sai said quietly. He let go of Kiba's hand.

Kiba tugged on his sleeve. "I'm not stupid you know. Did something happen? Something bad?" Sai pushed the button for the elevator and remained silent. He brushed away his hair from his face and frowned. "I might not be able to help you, or give you great advice." Sai studied Kiba carefully. "But I can at least listen to you. Sometimes it's good to get it off your chest ya know?"

_OMG WHY AM I EVEN HELPING HIM_ Kiba's mind screamed at him. Kiba laughed at himself inside as he followed Sai into the elevator. The awkward silence hung in the air uncomfortably until they hit the top floor where Naruto's personal room was. Before the door opened, Kiba felt fingers entwine his and give his hand a friendly squeeze. It only lasted a few seconds, yet Kiba felt oddly relieved.

"Guys!" Naruto waved happily from his bed. His face lit up as Sai approached him. "Sai!" Still without a shirt on he attacked Sai with a bear hug. By the sound that floated to his ears, Kiba thought the blond might be suffocating the bastard. Good riddance.

"Ooomfp... Nice to see you too, Naruto." Sai stepped back to take Naruto all in. "Looks like someone's getting bigger here, eh?" He gently tapped Naruto's bare stomach with a fingertip. The blond looked up sheepishly.

"It's supposed to be that way. Tsunade said I'll get just as big as any other woman." he said quite lamely. His fingers traced the slight bugle carefully and sighed. "I'll be out of commission from missions for a while. Thanks guys for picking up the slack."

"That reminds me." Sai pulled out an envelope. "I just finished your solo mission so here's your pay." Naruto took the envelop and counted the money inside. His eyes grew wide with surprise and he opened his mouth to say something when Sai cut him off. "Trust me, I don't need the money." He held up a hand. "I mean it, when you bear that child you'll need all the money you can have. Save this up and keep it safe. You do very well even now, with your ramen diet, but you're going to have a lot more responsibilities in the future. And unfortunately, this society runs on money."

Naruto sighed, defeated.

"Hey Naruto, what are you going to name your kid?" Kiba herded them into the room and sat down on the floor. Akamaru yipped happily to be out of the smelly hospital hallways and ran about the room, smelling every corner. Naruto headed to the open window and settled himself on the ledge with his back facing the buildings behind him. Sai leaned against the wall with his legs and arms crossed.

"I don't know." Naruto rolled his eyes. "There is no way I'm going to name him Sasuke Jr."

Kiba blanched. "Yeah, you better not." He grinned. "How about Kiba the Second?"

Naruto laughed. "No way am I going to name him after anyone I personally know."

Sai frowned. "That hurt, Naruto." he clutched his heart. "And after all I did for you."

"Name your own kid, Sai." Kiba retorted with a grin.

Something flashed angrily in those blank eyes, so fast he almost didn't see it. Kiba stared at Sai's face with his head cocked to the side. Was that just his imagination? Sai plastered his 'I don't care what you think' smile and took the nearest seat next to the bed. He allowed his eyes to wander around and his eyes settled on the table.

"Are these the pictures of your child, Naruto?"

"Children, you mean." Naruto nodded happily while Kiba pounced amongst the bed sheets as Sai raised an eyebrow. "They're going to be the most handsome-"

"emo kids in the universe!" Kiba interjected. He grinned and continued. "I mean seriously, they both have Sasuke's blood! They're going to be the moodiest princes in the history of forever. They'll be pricks just like Sasuke, a smartarse just like him, and probably the greatest chick magnets in the history of forever!" Kiba rolled his eyes. "Maybe he'll-"

"-be just like Naruto." Sai snickered. " They'll be ramen addicts, hyperactive children with energy that never ends, and have naivety about reality."

"Or maybe they can be both!" Naruto laughed. "Or maybe they'll be their own, individual person." He reminded them.

Without giving it a second thought Kiba shook his head. "I doubt it. I'm pretty sure the Uchiha blood has 'smartarse' disease running in the family. Every Uchiha has it. Take Itachi for example, Biggest. Pain. Ever."

"But that was before he was on our side." Naruto approached the bed and sat down next to Kiba. "If anything, I'm sure he'll be normal."

"Maybe they'll have the Sharingan." Sai said.

Naruto's eyes widened. Kiba groaned. "You think?"

Sai shrugged. "I'm just speculating. These babies already aren't normal due to the fact that they are being born through another man. Though it would be a clear sign that those children are Sasuke's."

"They could look like Itachi's." Kiba said thoughtfully.

Sai took a sharp intake of breath. "But you and I know they're not Itachi's."

Naruto shivered. "Ew, I wouldn't sleep with Itachi."

"You slept with his younger brother it's the same thing."

Naruto shoved Kiba away. "It is not."

"It is too."

"IT IS NOT."

Sai sighed and headed over to the window. He pulled off a first aid kit off the shelf on the way there and settled himself on the windowsill. He carefully counted the yellow bruises on his left arm and gently tugged off his arm guards. His cut wounds were already starting to scab over, but he hadn't exactly cleansed them properly. Sai's bones ached with pain, but at least he finished the A-rank missions successfully. He popped the bottle of antiseptic and poured the liquid on his skin.

"I really am sorry, Sai." Naruto sat beside him on the floor. He grabbed the gauze wrap and proceeded to help the other man with his wounds. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Sai shook his head. "When your boys start doing missions you can give me part of their money, not till then."

"We mean it Naruto." Kiba flopped his entire body on the bed facing the other two. "It really doesn't bother us. You put us down as godfathers so we're family. You don't have to make it up to us. We'll get through this together, and we are almost halfway there."

"Yeah. Halfway there." Naruto looked between the other two, feeling grateful and started to sniff.

"OMG ARE YOU CRYING?"

"N-No.. I'm nob... crying!"

Kiba pounced off the bed and attacked the blond in a big bear hug, careful not to hug the boy too tightly. Naruto burst out crying then, hanging on to Kiba's clothes like a security blanket. Sai continued to wrap his arm when Kiba caught his eye and flashed him a big smile.

"We'll get through this, won't we Sai?"

Sai showed one of his rare smiles. "Yeah." He looked out into the sky outside. It looked so clear despite what was going on. The sky, the wisps of cloud had nothing to worry about. Their only job was to be in existence. He inwardly smirked. If he felt content suddenly watching the clouds roll by then he's been hanging out with Shikamaru too long. His brows furrowed then, he remembered what Shikamaru once said.

**_"Sometimes when the skies are so clear and beautiful, the worst, a storm, is about to come."_**


	7. Chapter 6

_"Tsunade what's happening?" Kiba ran along Naruto's bed as he was escorted into the emergency room. Naruto remembered seeing his chestnut, unkept hair through his half lidded eyes. Waves upon waves of pain hit him and threatened to swallow him whole. He felt as if his body was tearing in half inch by excruciating inch. A doctor to his left mashed a breathing mask over his lips and his world spun into a foggy portrait. _

_A firm hand gripped his left. "Naruto, breathe, do you hear me?" The blond nodded slowly, still not comprehensive to the world around him. Sai peered at his face, his own swimming with concern._

_"The fetuses are crushing his vital organs- he's going out." Tsunade's voice was sharp, and distinct. "His body isn't built for one let alone two kids. We're going to perform an emergency c section and hope that the kids will be able to breathe on their own even if they are almost 2 months early." _

_Naruto's mouth fogged the mask as he tried to say something. Was he going to lose them? His eyes tried to focus on Sai's face as he squeeze his hand with the left over energy he had. His teammate shook his head. "Don't worry, they'll be fine." _

_"Gaki," There was sweat on her forehead. "I'll do my best to keep them going, not to worry. I promise." __Naruto's world spun once more as pain erupted in his abdomen. A scream erupted from his lips in agony. Tsunade laid a hand to steady his chest; his heart was beating erratically and irregular. "Naruto, hold on, we're almost here! Someone get some anesthetic now!" she snapped to another doctor beside her. _

_He remembered how the edges of his vision blurred into the black. He barely registered the prick to his arm as the needle was pushed through. He did remember the face saw before his mind shut down entirely. Obsidian eyes with that Dobe-come-hither look staring down at him. "Sasuke" he breathed, then his whole body seared with agonizing tearing to his being and he welcomed his oblivion. _

* * *

High pitched wailing woke him from his fitful sleep. Naruto found himself on the floor tangled in his orange blankets. He rubbed his eyes fretfully, happy that Sanyu was hungry to get his mind of that certain raven. He heard Kiba swearing from the living room and he scrambled to get to the bedroom. Parenting wasn't as difficult as most people thought in his opinion. Naruto pushed his blankets away and blinked through the bright light when he opened his door.

Kiba was leaning on the refrigerator door a bottle in hand. He yawned, his larger than normal canines glinting off in the light. "Sanyu's on time." he grumbled.

Naruto chuckled an headed over to the makeshift cradle that housed his beautiful twin boys. Although twins, they were very clearly different. The smaller bundle, the one who was wailing at 3 a.m. had his tiny fists curled around his eyes as his shrilly voice carried throughout the apartment. His twin beside him, Suoh, had his beady dark blue eyes almost quirked in irritation. Very Sasuke-ish. Naruto sighed. He wondered if Sasuke was just like this, a eerily quiet baby. He poked Suoh's chubby cheek which inhibited a toothless, shy smile.

"Aw, who's the good baby that doesn't make mummy get up early." Naruto cooed. He picked up Suoh up in his arms who stared back at him in an almost embarrassed huff to his chubby cheeks.

Kiba brushed past Naruto and picked up Sanyu with his right arm. Sanyu's little hands opened and closed in the direction of the bottle and the tears temporarily stopped. "Do you actually want them to call you mom?" Kiba lifted the bottle to Sanyu's mouth. The baby hungrily suckled on the rubber end and his brighter blue eyes closed in happiness.

Naruto headed to the refrigerator to grab Suoh's bottle. "Well, duh. I don't want them calling me Naruto, which would be weird. I am their parent after all." Akamaru moved out the way as he opened the door.

"Why not Dad?" Kiba poked him with his elbow.

"Haha, I think that might be out of the question considering where they came from." Naruto sighed and titled the bottle to Suoh's mouth. This twin kept his eyes trained his Naruto without so much as a movement from his tiny limbs.

Kiba shivered as he peered over Naruto's shoulder. "Suoh is just like Sasuke. God, Naruto, I _told_ you, not to have a mini Sasuke."

Naruto's lips turned into a smile. "But Suoh is so cute! You know when they sleep, Suoh pats Sanyu's head? And, and Suoh gives him his own toys when Sanyu starts to cry."

Kiba shook his head. "Geez, Sanyu is the older brother though. I guess cause he's your clone, he can't act mature." Kiba laughed. He looked down as Sanyu drained the entire bottle already and burped on his own without having to pat his back. "Sanyu sure does eat like you do." The smaller twin giggled and clapped his hands, drool coming down his cheek. "You think they're ready to eat solid foods?"

"Tsunade said we can try next week." Naruto replied as Suoh drank his milk in his own time, almost like he planned his bowel movements to his diaper. "Three months already, huh." he mumbled.

"Yeah," Kiba looked thoughtful. "Hey bro, at least we got through it alright." He looked beyond tired from missions and babies. Sure, he loved his god children, but jeezus, Sasuke needed to pick up his fair share. Sai was still out picking up the slack since both Naruto could only take so many missions at a time away from the kids. They had this odd constructed time table that Sai had made earlier that year after the twins were able to leave the hospital. He was going to throw a party once the twins could go to preschool.

"Thanks Kiba, for moving in." Naruto grinned. "You're gonna be a great dad one day. Don't know what I'd do without you." Which was absolutely true. The first four months were atrocious and he cried along with the twins half the time out of sheer frustration. Sai was the planner, making a budget, setting up accounts, just organizing his entire life after he left the hospital. Kiba was his best friend he could depend on, and a fresh joke now and then helped him keep him sane.

"Aw, shucks." Kiba placed the empty bottle on the counter and gently plopped Sanyu into the crib. "Ain't no thang but a chicken wang."

"Too much tv much?" Naruto joked.

"Shut up." Kiba slugged him lightly on his shoulder. "Hand over Suoh, you have a mission tomorrow."

"But, but," Naruto kissed Suoh's face. "He's too cute!" He brushed his fingers through the thick dark bluish hair erupting on the top of his son's scalp. "Look at him!" he held Suoh aloft in front of Kiba's face at eye level.

Kiba blanched as Suoh's lips turned into a frown of derision. Cute? Not really. This baby was totally too smart for its own good. "Oh the many women that will fall for that in the future." he muttered as he took Suoh into his arms. "Or men." he blinked.

"We don't know that yet Kiba." Naruto chortled. It really didn't matter anyways, he would always love his sons. Weird, him having sons at 19. He suddenly felt old as he tumbled back into his sheets in his bedroom. Ah well, if other ninjas were partying on this Sunday night, woopie for them. Naruto shrugged the sheet over his shoulders to catch some z's before meeting up with Kakashi for debriefing. He wouldn't give up the world for what he had- 2 best friends and 2 of the most beautiful baby boys in this planet. He was just missing one thing.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"Almost ten months and you still don't like me." Sasuke's voice resonated off the trees in that eerie way that Socrae still hated. The older man scowled at the fox mask which covered the Uchiha's features.

"I don't feel like you belong here." he said gruffly.

_You're not the only one_. Sasuke frowned beneath his mask but pushed the comment away. "What I do is my business." he dropped his voice low. "I have a little more than 3 years left, so bear with it if you can."

Socrae golden eyes narrowed. "I know you are here by choice, but 3 more years?"

Sasuke half turned to him. "How long have you been in this business, old man?"

"Too many that went to waste." The older black anbu frowned. Whatever. He was not this young man's keeper. He could go screw himself for all he cared. Well, damn, yes he cared. Why? Maybe because in this teen's rare moments he thought he saw something beyond a skilled, cold person. One thing he noticed recently is that the Uchiha wrote letters on a daily basis, but he never mailed them, not once. He never asked or bought stamps. It wasn't a secret since he wrote on long parchment in the mess hall when he came to eat, but no one touched on it. Someone was important to him.

"There is a purpose." Sasuke allowed himself a small sigh. "There has always been a purpose."

"Good." Socrae admitted in a gruff undertone. "Don't lose sight of it."

Sasuke watched as his now official anbu partner slinked back into the shadows. Naruto's jagged necklace brushed against his skin beneath his armor as he moved. "Hold on for me, Dobe. Don't you dare give up on me."

* * *

"Sakura-chan, your belly is getting big now." Naruto touched her rounded stomach with a warm palm. He thanked the gods he gave birth way before hitting the tenth month of pregnancy. Sakura was pretty rounded right now, even beneath all her bed covers. Still,yay another baby! "Ah, I love babies." He cuddled his cheek with her stomach. "Be careful okay Sakura-chan? Don't bump into anything and don't trip." He blabbered. "It must be tough moving around."

"Alright, I get it, I get it." Sakura pushed him away. "When did you get so informative about being pregnant? Don't tell me what to do." she snapped. "Until you somehow get pregnant you have no right to say anything."

Naruto awkwardly laughed at this and handed her a glass of ice that the maid brought it. "Here just suck on these, then you won't feel as cranky."

"I'm not cranky." Sakura popped an ice cube in her mouth and frowned. She settled herself back into her pillows behind her and grumbled. She wasn't used to just sitting in bed for more than just sleeping.

"Must be nice to have maids help you." Naruto said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I can still punch you in the face." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not weak that I need people to wait on me all the time."

"You're going to need the help when your daughter is born." Naruto gently reminded her. "It's hell the first 3 months," her eyes narrowed at him. "Or so I heard." he added.

"The only help I need is Sasuke's whenever he gets back." Sakura announced with a grimace. She didn't notice Naruto's strained face at the statement. "He needs to deal with all this." she threw her hands up in the air. "Naruto, I'm not even married! Do you know how bad this makes me look?"

Naruto looked away from her, attempting to hold back any type of emotion erupting in his eyes. His voice was thick, "Trust him. He'll come back to you. Sasuke always comes back eventually. Trust him the same way I do.."

"I'm sorry Naruto, you lost your best friend, didn't you?" Sakura relented. "I'm glad you trust him so easily. It makes me want to trust him too."

Naruto couldn't look at her as her fingers grasped his. This was just too painful to accept. Well, maybe he did harbor feelings for Sasuke, but they were both male and there was Sakura who was very clearly pregnant. Naruto could only stare at her strong hand entwined with his.

He wouldn't ever blame Sasuke for getting him pregnant; it's not like Naruto even knew he was capable of doing so to begin with or he would have made Sasuke use protection. Naruto wagged his head as that immoral night appeared fresh in his mind. He couldn't betray Sakura and couldn't ruin Sasuke's reputation. He refused to hurt Sasuke in any way because of this.

"Naruto, oh jeez, are you okay?" Sakura tried to lean forward but her stomach didn't want her to.

"I'm fine." Naruto said quietly. He abruptly stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll tell Kakashi-sensei you can't leave the bed okay? Bye!" he said quickly and left the room.

Speeding down the hallway of the Uchiha household was a pretty bad idea. Maids dodged out of his way as he sprinted blindly all over the place. It was miraculous Itachi made him stop before he wrecked any real havoc. "Naruto."

"Eep." Naruto squeaked. "Sorry, Itachi!"

"Don't make any messes Naruto." Itachi said lightly, but his red eyes narrowed. Naruto faltered and stared up at the older Uchiha with a frown.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean." Itachi's cold hand squeezed his shoulder. "Be careful. Don't cause unnecessary problems. We wouldn't want a certain _someone_ to not be married now would we? "

Bright blue eyes widened as Itachi passed him down the corridor. Naruto shivered as he found the entrance and exited through the oak gate. Did Itachi know about Sasuke and- Naruto stopped in the middle of the street. 'Don't cause unnecessary problems.'- is what he said. Did he know about Sanyu and Suoh? Fear gripped his heart. Would he dare hurt them? He wanted to doubt it, but his newly found parental side of him wanted to protect his newborns no matter what.

Tsunade said everyone who worked with her wouldn't divulge any information of his pregnancy, but Itachi used to be a spy. It wouldn't be difficult, not for him. He understood the warning regardless.

**_-Keep quiet. _**

* * *

**A/N: **Happy New Year's of 2013 All! I'm so so so sorry that it took this long for me to update :/. Guess what guys, I am going to finish this story even if it kills me! This must be done! It's on my resolution list, so this is my priority!

I hope all of you guys are doing well!

Review if you feel inclined -


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **I started this fiction such a long time ago ;_; Pretty sure everyone is a little skewed with the timeline here so I shall take into priority to put timelines in the beginning and if I happen to have time skips, because Sasuke is itching to come back. He has a lot of explaining to do!**

* * *

** Age Sanyu and Suoh: 11 months**

** Sasuke countdown: 1 year, 6 months**

* * *

"Come on, Sanyu, here comes the airplane!" Naruto swished the spoon in the air. Sanyu's eyes that mirrored his father's widened along with his tiny mouth that opened in awe. He giggled and slammed his palms on top of the baby high chair's rim. He gurgled happily as Naruto made his own sound affects. Sanyu's smaller voice attempted to mimic with his own 'swoosh' breathy noise.

Sai and Suoh sighed at the same time. The artist looked down at the boy in the chair beside him, his dark blue spikes peeking over the table. Suoh held his bright pink sippy cup with both hands and tipped it to his lips, controlled and calm. "Shouldn't we be worried that Suoh doesn't like to make any noise."

"It's just his personality." Naruto shrugged and used Sanyu's bib to wipe the green mush from his son's face. "I feel like he won't talk unless he can actually say it properly."

"No kidding." Sai's beady black eyes stared at Suoh's cerulean ones without blinking. "What about Suoh walking and Sanyu still crawling?"

"Normal, too." Naruto picked up Sanyu and set him on the ground as he cleaned up the mess left behind. "Some babies skip the crawling altogether." He folded the high chair and stuffed in into the corner. Gosh, his apartment was small for 4 people and the occasional Sai that stayed over every now and again. "Besides Suoh still holds on to things when he stumbles around." Naruto sat in a foldable chair and leaned back.

"Hm." Sai picked up Suoh by the arm pits and set him in Naruto's arm. "Suoh's going to end up being the smarter one isn't he?"

"Tsunade actually wants to test him to see how smart when he turns 2." Naruto sighed and picked up Sanyu from the floor into the crook of his other arm. Sanyu wiggled and poked Suoh with his chubby finger. Suoh sighed again and handed over his sippy cup. His twin blabbered his thanks (at least that's what Naruto imagined) as he waved it over his head like a trophy. "But I don't want to separate the two of them. Sanyu already cries if they're in different rooms."

"Well they both have Uchiha blood. I think Suoh displays that better than Sanyu, so he might not have a choice." Sai studied the frown on Naruto's face at the name, but continued. "What about telling others about the two of them? I know Tsunade said we should keep this under wraps, but once Sanyu and Suoh have to start school their last names will point back to you. People will talk and be invasive."

"I've stopped caring about other people's views a long time ago." Naruto bounced his knee with Sanyu on it. "I wouldn't care so long as my boys grow up to be happy. I can deal with it."

"Do you plan on telling Sasuke?" Sai asked gently, but bluntly.

Naruto pursed his lips, debating. He had thought about, which was unpleasant every time he did. But really, what choice did he have? He didn't want to hurt anyone and there was only one way it could turn out that way. "No." he finally admitted. "I can't."

Sai raised an elegant eyebrow. "Can't? Lost your balls again have we?"

Naruto growled. "If I had both of my hands I would strangle you!"

"Well good thing Sanyu and Suoh are here, huh." Sai picked up Suoh and placed him in his own lap. He ruffled the boy's thick head of hair. Suoh puffed out his cheeks cutely and his tiny fists snatched a paintbrush Sai had left on the table.

"You've come a long way, Sai." Naruto said with a grin as Suoh's blue eyes studied the horse hair at the tip.

Sai pinched Suoh's cheek and looked at the blond. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you were totally weird when I first met you." Naruto laughed. "Remember the time you tried to so called 'comfort' me."

"Th-That." Said stuttered. "I was trying to comfort you!" he vehemently stated. "That's it I swear."

"I thought you were hitting on me!"

Sai scoffed. "Well you pretended to hate it as I recall. Or is it only Sasuke's kisses you can stand?"

Naruto frowned again with the name. "It's complicated." he said quieter. "I don't know how I feel really."

A firm hand whacked the back of Sai's head. "Hey, Naruto." Kiba held a bag of groceries in one hand. Sai glared at him until Kiba shot him a warning look. He bent his head and kissed Suoh on the head, then Sanyu. Sanyu lifted his hands into air and started to make a barking type of noise.

Naruto burst into laughter. "Look, Kiba, Sanyu knows who you are now!"

Kiba blanched. "I'm not a dog, kiddo!" He picked up the little boy from Naruto's lap and spun him into the air. "I'm just your Uncle Kiba. Say Key- bah-" he tried to pronounce it for him to understand. Sanyu's eyes seemed to drink it in only to open his mouth to giggle and attempt to grasp onto his chestnut spikes instead. "Doesn't Suoh have an appointment with Tsunade this afternoon?"

"Damn, that's right." Naruto sat up and picked up Suoh. "And I have to drop off Sakura's baby shower present too!"

As Naruto scrambled to get himself together, Kiba eyed Sai carefully as the pale teen sneered at Sakura's name. It seemed like every time she was brought up, it instantaneously put him in a bad mood. Although Kiba could understand a slight irritation since Sakura Haruno's pregnancy was the topic of the year in Konoha, but the sheer hatred was uncalled for. Even though it was announced that she was having a girl, that girl still had Uchiha blood and Sakura was still young; she could easily have more chances to produce a son even though Naruto has her beat. Still this was a girl (at least to everyone else's knowledge) who was the first new addition to the Uchiha clan.

Naruto somehow managed to slam the door as he dragged Suoh by the hand out the door. Kiba moved to the vacated seat with Sanyu in his lap. "Okay Sai, time for a heart to heart."

Sai sullenly shifted in his heat and crossed arms over his chest. "What now?"

Kiba inwardly winced. How was he supposed to get this idiot to open up to him? "Um." Sanyu giggled and played with the zipper of his jacket. "So about Sakura-"

Sai let out a venomous hiss. "Don't you dare talk about her in front of me. Naruto does so enough." Kiba flinched. "I doubt she asked about me, so don't make some bull about her wanting to see me."

"It's just... odd that you wouldn't visit her when she's been in the hospital." Kiba said quietly.

"She is absolute trash." Sai snarled. His eyes lost their life in them as he continued. "I have no relation to her whatsoever."

Kiba swallowed and took the plunge. "So what is up with you and her?"

Sai's eyes narrowed dangerously. His lips seemed to disappear into a straight line and his eyebrows formed a v on his face. "Everyone will know soon enough." He pointedly look away and grunted. "I'm not going to talk about it right now. It is neither the time or place for anyone to know just yet."

Kiba bit the side of his cheek. He knew what he wanted to ask but was it right to? He had to make sure not to drop Sanyu if Sai decided to murder him and he needed to flee. But weren't they friends? If whatever happened between the two of them affects Naruto as well then it was his business. Then again, Sai had a right to keep his own secrets. And he was helping Naruto so whatever did happen wasn't intentional of hurting the blond. Still whatever did happen was seemingly not good. "If you ever want to talk about it-"

"Then I'll let you know." Sai sighed and dragged out some parchment and a pen."Just not yet."

* * *

**Age of Aya: 1 year, 3 ****months**

**Age of Sanyu and Suoh: 1 year, 6 months**

**Sasuke countdown: 2 years, 1 month**

* * *

"Papa," Suoh pointed a finger at the extravagant house that peeked over the rest. "Who lives there?"

Naruto fit Sanyu on his hip and looked up at the fan insignia flag flying above the rooftop. Something tugged at his heart and a bittersweet memory of that single night flooded his mind. He was nearing 21 now and the last two years have flown by so fast. Who knew kids made that happen? At least the diaper years were coming to and end with his boys which meant easier financial hold on everything else like more important things like rent and healthier food for the twins. Sai abhorred the idea of feeding them ramen until they were older to be introduced on junk. Naruto sighed and squeezed Suoh's hand. "Sakura-chan and Aya-chan live there."

"Aya pretty!" Chirped Sanyu. His fingers grasped on Naruto's Chunin vest. "Play with Aya!" His mess of dark blue hair tickled Naruto's cheek.

"Sanyu," Suoh frowned. "Aya-san is busy. Right, Papa?" Suoh's slicked back spikes mirrored the opposite of his twin.

Naruto smiled softly at his little gifted one. It still threw him off half the time that Suoh was so intelligent at this age, but Tsunade had Suoh tested earlier than planned and his results were astounding. He understood social pretenses and called him Papa when he had tried before to call him Mum. Sanyu of course followed his younger brother's suit without much thought. Even Shikamaru was already trying to teach him shogi.

He didn't enjoy picture books and was able to comprehend multiple commands at one time like go to bed, go pee, and brush your teeth. He picked up words easily and quickly so Kiba and Sai had to watch their language around Suoh.

Suoh rarely made mistakes; when he was quiet all he did away watch, but then he could mirror the task for himself. But the one thing Naruto made sure of was that he still had a childhood. Doing things with Sanyu in tow helped a lot. With his older twin and papa, Suoh still giggled and was more ticklish in every place. He still might chastise his older brother for coloring the grass pink and coloring outside of the lines, but movie nights, family outings with his uncles were his favorite times.

"Right." Naruto agreed and kept walking down the street. Sanyu pointed out colors and waved his hands at random people as they passed by. "Aya-chan is delicate. She is like royalty here." He didn't say it, but he supposed Itachi meant to take very special care of the upbringing of Aya so she didn't play with the other children. He himself hadn't seen much of Sakura at all the last year or so. It was by miraculous chance that they even saw a glimpse of Aya that time when they had passed by the front gates. Sakura had given a tired wave to Naruto until she was herded into a room.

"But Papa, what are we?" Suoh skipped a bit in his step.

_Royalty, too. _Naruto sighed again. _She's your half sister. _ "We're normal. Average." He placed Sanyu on the ground and grabbed his hand as well. "Ready to stay at Uncle Iruka's house for the weekend?"

Sanyu cheered. "Yes! Play ninjas!" His chubby cheeks puffed out cutely. His orange sneakers kicked at the earth as he stumbled along. Naruto laughed and yanked up both boys into the air. Suoh flushed unaware and squeaked as his feet left the ground. "Again!" shrieked his younger twin.

"Papa!" Suoh blurted out. "Can I come with you on your mission?"

Naruto looked down at his son, surprised. "Suoh you aren't old enough yet."

"But Shika-san says I'm smart! I won't be in the way, papa. I can hide really good."

"Suoh," Naruto smiled down at him. "Not yet."

"Ah Uncle!" Sanyu screeched as he let go of Naruto's hand into the arms of another. Iruka laughed and swung the boy high in to the air. "Play, play, play!" he insisted.

"But Papa, I can help you!" Suoh tugged Naruto down to his knees. "I want to be with you." he said stubbornly. Naruto wrapped his arms over the little one and gave him a tight bear hug. This one was too in a rush to grow up, and truth be told he was Daddy's little boy through and through. He loved Sanyu just as much, but Sanyu was more independent and more wildly adventurous than the his over calculating twin. Suoh sniffed into his arm and his tiny hands gripped onto his green shirt.

"I'll be back my little Suoh." Naruto planted butterfly kisses all over Suoh's face. He remembered before when affection towards others was unheard of on his part but these boys deserved every part of it. "One day, we'll go together okay?"

"Promise?" came the muffled reply.

"I promise." Naruto stated and ruffled Suoh's hair. "I want you to have lots of fun first. And when you're all grown up, I'll take you myself. But not until then. Don't try to grow up so fast okay? I want love my little kids so long as possible." he admitted. He held out Suoh at arm's length. "Cute baby Suoh is what I want to see right now."

"I'm not a baby." Suoh's cheeks flushed with irritation. He was still tiny and still had baby fat. It didn't sit too well with Naruto that he was so much more advanced than normal, and regardless that Suoh was, Naruto swore he would take care of him and give him his best. Suoh's dark blue eyes were wet. "I love you."

"And I love you." Naruto gave him one more kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**Sasuke Countdown: 3 years 2 months**

**Sanyu and Suoh age: 2 years and 7 ****months**

* * *

"Papa!" Naruto looked up as Suoh rushed into the kitchen with a flyer in his hand. The cold winter breeze seemed to push the frail boy into the room and he struggled to shut to apartment door with his free hand. Sanyu continued scribbling on the fold up table and focused on drawing the house with straight lines. His bright blue eyes narrowed as he carefully drew circles for his twin's head.

"Suoh where's Sai?" Naruto stood up straight from leaning on the counter. Suoh panted with sweat on his small forehead and held up the piece of paper again.

"Damn brat, why do you always insist of rushing home." Sai opened the door again, letting the snow drift into the entrance. Suoh rushed over to Sanyu and pressed his fingers over his older twin's ears.

"Uncle Sai!" he said reproachfully like an old man.

Sai raised an eyebrow. He was past getting all 'proper' with Suoh long ago. Kiba was right, Suoh was a mix of genius Shikamaru without the slacker attitude and a bossy Sasuke. If he didn't have a rebellious streak, loudness and a soft side for Naruto, Suoh might have ended up as a stick in a mud. Actually, he still might end up like one. He snorted and placed the groceries on the table.

Sanyu looked up at his brother with a confused expression and gently brushed his hands away. "Suoh!" he said with a grin and gave him hug. "I drew you, see?"

Suoh smiled a bit. His papa had recently taught him that not everything had to be perfect. Sometimes when something isn't, it still is in a way. Sanyu drew him too skinny but it was still good. He picked up a blue crayon and stood on the chair's support bar. "We have to draw papa and you too." He hesitated. Papa said to always ask first. "Can I help you draw it?"

"Okay!" Sanyu chirped and made room for Suoh on the chair. "We should add birds and trees."

"Naruto." Naruto snapped out of his mother doting moment of watching his two boys play together. Sai picked up the flyer from the ground and steered him into the bedroom. "We need to talk."

"I've been looking at bigger apartments all day." Naruto spoke up. "I found this nice one that could-"

"Not that." Sai interrupted. He pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. "This." he handed Naruto the piece of paper. Naruto straightened it out and his eyes read over the contents. "Suoh could only read the 'festival' part and he wanted to ask you about it."

"Homecoming festival?" Naruto said slowly. "It's four months from now."

"Right." Sai said quietly. "An Uchiha maid gave it to Suoh. She thought he was cute or something."

Naruto swore. "_He's_ coming back?" He hadn't said his name in almost a year, and it almost seemed natural to do so since he wasn't around. But now he was coming back. Itachi announced it so it must be true. But now what? Naruto sat on the edge of his futon and stared at the heading. "It's too soon." his voice wavered.

Sai sat next to him and reached over to squeeze his shoulder. "Kiba and I will still be here. We're going to have a discussion about it the sooner it gets to that date okay?" He sighed. "And Tsunade wants Suoh in school now. He and Sanyu look more like Sasuke everyday let alone that everyone will widely know you have sons. But depend on us."

Naruto took a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his medium length locks of hair. He flicked his bangs out of his eyes and felt an unknown weight on his shoulders. He wasn't ready for this.

No one was.

* * *

**A/N: Freak, that was a bit too long. But hey SASUKE comes back next chapter! That stupid teme better fix this mess or I'll kill him. Or I'll just adopt Sanyu and Suoh. Yeah, I just might do that.**

**Anyways ALOT of you folks have been discussing Sakura's pregnancy. Ahah, you will just have to be patient! Seriously though, this was supposed to be just a funny thing but it kind of looks like a soap opera now. (which makes sense as the large comical part was more of Naruto's preggoness side effects)**

**Also I was rereading this and my writing style developed a lot in comparison to the first chapters. Gosh, the flow is a little weird because of that so I deeply apologize. My other earlier stories are just as bad though. Maybe I'll revise it if it bothers me enough. Maybe. **

**Anyways my lovelies, hope you enjoyed yourselves and I shall write up another chapter hopefully pretty soon! My week is pretty chill so there's a good chance :) **

**Review if you'd like or just say hi!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: YAAAAAAAAY! Freaking hell, I am so happy with this chapter. It was so nice to see Sasuke again! Plus I felt that this was a good time for everyone to be introduced to the twins. And now people are starting to get together after a very long time (and awkwardly trying to be normal).**_

_**Disclaimer: Just a reminder, I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Pretty sure he didn't make SasuNaru canon. **_

_**But Sanyu and Suoh are totally mine.**_

_**Just saying.**_

* * *

This was stupid. All of this was stupid. Sasuke sat cross-legged on the tatami floor with his arms crossed over his chest. Damn his brother for all he was worth. He wasn't a fucking princess so he shouldn't be fucking treated like one. He reached out and tugged the rope cord and closed the drapes in front of his cage.

Sadly, that wouldn't be enough to drown out all the noise and all the incessant cheering ringing around him. At least he didn't have to see their superficial faces.

He really wanted to see a certain loudmouthed blonde in the crowd, but he could go and visit him personally later. He would have sneaked into Naruto's apartment the second he got back, but Itachi made sure his little brother did not leave his sight. Hopefully, Naruto wouldn't take it to heart if he couldn't see him tonight with all these damn festivities.

Sasuke fidgeted. Damn, he was so antsy today. He really, really, really did not want to be here right now. And he really, really, really needed to expel sexual frustrations right _now_. "Fuck." He muttered as he shifted again. 'Sex now greetings later' would be his demand if Naruto were right in front of him.

"Suoh says that's a bad word, mister!" The drapes parted and a bright blue-eyed dark haired four year old popped his head in. His little hands gripped Sasuke's loose pants as he pulled his chubby legs onto the floor. Sasuke blinked down at the boy with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you-"

"Sanyu, get back here!" Another kid, an identical but more serious kid, clambered after him, grasping the other's ankle. "Papa said to stay with Uncle Sai!"

Sasuke shook his head. Uncle Sai? Sai was an uncle now? The one named Sanyu shuffled closer to him and peered into his face. "You aren't a princess." He stated with a disappointed huff.

His brother Suoh sighed the same time Sasuke did. "Of course he's not a princess." Suoh's darker blue eyes met Sasuke's and he blushed a bit. "C-come on, 'Yu, let's go back before we get in trouble." Suoh tugged at Sanyu's orange shirt. Visibly pale, Suoh bowed. "Sorry for bothering you." He squeaked.

Sanyu resisted and his warm hands cupped Sasuke's cheeks. The raven flinched and made a noise, but Sanyu's startling blue eyes caught his attention. Naruto came bidden into his mind and his heart sung. Those eyes reminded me him that he was going to be truly home with the person he loved most. Having people fawn over him for a few days wasn't going to change that, no matter how annoying. "You're real pretty!" Sanyu's face broke into a wide smile.

Sasuke cracked a grin; letting his lips lift in the corner and snickered. "Thanks, I guess." Sanyu's grin grew brighter and he plopped down in Sasuke's lap like he'd been doing it since he was born. Sasuke pat his head, hesitantly. He caught Suoh staring and he stared back, unsure of what to do. Sasuke then glared at the opposite wall as he held out a hand. "Come on, don't stand there all by yourself."

Sanyu moved to the other half of his lap and pointed at Sasuke's slightly red face. "The princess is really nice!"

"I thought you just said I wasn't." Sasuke retorted.

"But you're pretty!" Sanyu insisted. "Princesses are always pretty!"

Suoh looked wary as he sat down next to his brother, but Sasuke pat his head as well, more naturally than before. Suoh smiled a bit then and Sasuke gave a quiet sigh of relief. This was his first interaction with kids, so maybe the smile meant he wasn't doing too horridly. "Princesses are girls." Sasuke said with a slight grumble. He tried not to let the face of disgust slip with the thought. Him doing women? His skin began to crawl. Gross. "Where are your parents?"

"Papa is at home." Suoh spoke up. He looked over at Sanyu and held his hand. "We don't have a mother." He said in a hushed voice.

"Ah." Sasuke's eyes softened. These kids were just like Naruto and himself growing up, but at least they had someone. "You said you were with Sai?"

"Yep! And Uncle Kiba." Sanyu bounced a bit and poked Suoh's cheek. "I had to explore but Su' chased me!"

"Don't call me Su'!" Suoh pinched Sanyu's elbow.

The floor creaked from the door at the opposite side of the room and all three froze. Sasuke maneuvered the two kids behind him and scooted back a bit so he had them in between him and the corner of the wall. He looked over his shoulder and Suoh nodded, looked over to his brother and held a finger to his lips.

Itachi opened the door and entered, his eyes scanning the room. Even though Sasuke hardly believed in gods, he sent a prayer anyways that Sanyu and Suoh wouldn't be caught. Itachi's eyes narrowed as if he sensed something was wrong but didn't know what. He faced the closed veranda and frowned. "Sasuke why are the drapes down." He said smoothly.

"Because I want them down." Sasuke said stubbornly as he sat up straighter.

"The queue is starting to get lengthy, Sasuke. I expect you to greet each person with respect."

"Right." Sasuke said slowly.

Itachi gave a graceful glare. "This is for _you_, and for your wife."

Sasuke snarled. "I'm not marrying Sakura, Itachi. We had a deal."

"She bears your daughter and we will not have that kind of reputation for our growing clan. Do not dare taint our parent's lineage by not marrying the women who has honored us with a child."

Sasuke seethed, his hands turned into fists. He struggled to keep his voice even and but he let the fury in his eyes shine. "Fine." His lips barely moved. "I will do my duty, but to my parents not to you."

Itachi's careful stare lingered a few seconds more until he silently left the room. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing. "I'm sending in people now. Do not disappoint me."

Sasuke waited a few seconds and jumped when Suoh's fingers clutched his yukata as he peeked out from under Sasuke's arm. His blue eyes were calculating, his mouth turned into a serious frown on his cute face. Sanyu mirrored his twin's actions on the other side. He was shaking more than Suoh was and he buried his head in Sasuke's arm, one eye peeking at the door, waiting for the monster to return. "That guy is scary."

"Yeah well." Sasuke draped his arms around the boys. "Better get going. You guys will be all right on your own? I wish I could take you but I'm being forced to stay here."

"I know the way home." Suoh nodded.

"Su' can do anything." Sanyu chirped. "He always finds papa!"

"Do you guys know Naruto?" Sasuke started. He hadn't breathed that name in public in such a long time. But at least he didn't have to hide his connection with these boys. "Blond hair, blue eyes and sort of…" he placed his hand in the air and moved it to his shoulder. "-short?"

Sanyu looked cross-eyed for a second. "Um that sounds like-"

"Maybe your papa might know him." Sasuke continued in a rush. He sneaked a hand into his yukata and slipped the jade necklace from his neck. He handed it to Sanyu and clasped his cold hand over it. "Tell your papa to give this to Naruto Uzumaki and tell him… tell him…" Sasuke sighed and ran his other hand through his long hair. "Just tell him I'll be back to get this from him again." Sasuke stood up and pushed the twins toward the drapes.

"But that's our-" Sanyu halted his feet at the opening as Sasuke yanked the drapes back.

"We promise to give it to him." Suoh interrupted and grabbed Sanyu's hand. "Come on, Sanyu."

"I can count on you can't I Sanyu? Just think of it like a ninja mission." Sasuke knelt down and looked at both boys. Sanyu looked over at his brother who nodded. Sanyu puffed out his little chest and raised his left pinky.

"I pinky swear I'll get it done!"

"Good." Sasuke smiled. His pinky wrapped around the little one and he squeezed lightly. "Thanks."

* * *

"Aya, are you feeling well?" Sakura brushed her daughter's dark hair away from her pale skin. The frail girl nodded once and held tighter to her mother's hand. She looked about her in wonder at the bright lights and all the noise. Shopkeepers called out to the crowds and she could see games and other children playing together.

Aya looked at the impending men that traveled with her and her mother all the time. She felt like she was always being watched. But mother said they were there for protection. One man's eyes met hers and she quickly looked down at the ground. Her mother glared at them and tightened her grip on Aya's hand. "You can leave now." She stated.

"But ma'am, Itachi-"

"Well I am the future Uchiha wife to his younger brother, and disciple of Tsunade. You will obey my orders." Sakura relented a bit. "Just for a few hours. You are making my daughter uneasy. Just let her do what she wants."

The men looked at each other. "Just 2 hours Haruno-sama."

She nodded as the bodyguards slinked away. She caught Aya staring at something in the crowd and followed her gaze. Two raven spiky haired boys, hand in hand, weaved in and out of the crowd. They were coming closer to them and Aya observed them with curiosity in her dark eyes. "Would you like to say hello?" Sakura knelt down and pat her head. Aya nodded slowly, her eyes still trained on the two.

The one leading with a determined look on his face came a to a slow pace as his cerulean eyes met Aya's. He gave a tentative smile and Sakura watched Aya's cheeks lit up with a red tinge. The boy looked over at his twin brother and said something. His twin with the wilder spikes looked around bewildered. He then spotted Aya and waved his fist in the air, a glint coming from all the surrounding lanterns reflecting off a necklace on a silver chain. Sakura's eyes zoned in on it, noticing the familiarity about it. Beside her, Aya raised a hand and slowly waved with an emerging smile on her face. The boys skipped towards her and Sanyu spoke up first. "Another princess!" he squealed. "You're really pretty too!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm, "My, aren't you really lively."

The serious brother bowed. "Sorry, papa always has to warn him not to be so loud in public. I am Suoh Uzumaki and this is my twin Sanyu Uzumaki."

Sakura froze. "Your last name is Uzumaki?" her voice cracked at the question. She hadn't seen Naruto at all after Aya was born and she had no knowledge of any children, wife or even a girlfriend. That one time when he barely saw her through the gates she figured he was babysitting, but not that these children were his own. She gaped at the identical blue eyes and happy go lucky aura emanated from them.

Naruto impregnated a woman through wedlock? Was this adoption even if they looked strikingly like him? Worse, was her best friend married and she didn't even know? Was their mother here in Konoha? Did she know her? Her head began swimming with too many questions. If only Itachi let her out of the house just once, she would go and see Naruto. Guilt touched her heart. Then again, she hadn't told him she was pregnant either.

He acted like his normal happy self when he found out, and didn't ask any questions. That's the kind person he was though; what kind of friend was she to completely ignore his matters throughout her pregnancy and raising Aya? Naruto was Aya's uncle, and if these boys really were his children, she wanted to be part of their lives as well.

"Yes! That is our papa!" Sanyu laughed. "He said you and him went on missions together to defend Konoha!" His eyes shined when he said this, his love and pride for his father very clear to her.

"H-How old are you?" she looked down at them.

"We just turned four." Suoh grinned. "We're going to school soon!"

"Me too..." Sakura looked down in surprise at Aya's words. Aya's long hair covered her eyes, but she smiled shyly at Suoh.

"Then I hope we'll be together." He replied honestly.

"Aya would you like to be our friend?" Sanyu shoved the necklace at Suoh and held out his hand.

"You know my name?" Aya spoke up louder this time.

"Yep. And I want to be friends with pretty people." Sanyu giggled.

She hesitantly took his hand while Suoh scratched his forehead. "Sorry, he doesn't make sense half the time." He shoved the necklace in his pocket and handed Sanyu some pocket money. He looked over at the shops and pointed to a man selling odango on a stick. "Go over there and buy her some okay, 'Yu?"

"Okie Dokie!" his brother chirped as he dragged Aya away.

"Suoh Uzumaki!" Sakura and Suoh turned to see Kiba and Akamaru pushing through the crowd. "What in the freaking hell do you think-" Kiba came to a halt. Something like fear flickered in his eyes and shock took over his features. He stood there stupidly, staring at Sakura with his mouth slightly open.

Sakura stepped back and gasped as Sai came up jogging behind him. He in turn, refused to look at her and stepped in front of Kiba. In one swoop he picked up Suoh and held him in the air. "Damn brat, where did you brother go now?"

"Uncle Sai, don't swear." Suoh had his feet dangle in the air and his voice sounded tired. "I found him and we're okay."

"And if I told your father what would he say?" Sai shook him a bit. Suoh suddenly looked stricken. "Now." Sai said with less of anger in his voice. "He wouldn't be happy. Be good so you don't worry him." He set Suoh on his hip.

Kiba found his voice and pointed. Sai seemed pretty calm for right now which was either a good thing because he was truly calm, or he was actually fuming on the inside. Sakura was still staring at Sai, speechless and remarkably pale. "Sai, 'Yu is over there with Aya-chan." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Erm. Hi Sakura. How are you?" he stated lamely. He shrugged mostly to himself. If Sai was going to act like she didn't exist, then he didn't want to make it more awkward than it had to be.

Sakura finally turned her head, still overwhelmed. "Mother." Aya's lyrical voice brought her back to earth. "Look, 'Yu got me a treat. It tastes good." Sai suddenly turned to look at her. Something flickered in his eyes but he looked away again, staring off into the distances instead.

"Uncle Kiba!" Sanyu ran and jumped into Kiba's arms. "I met two princesses tonight!"

"Well that's nice." Kiba couldn't help but chuckle as he wiped some pastry off of his mouth. "Don't run off like that though okay? We were really worried, you should have seen Sai." He said lightly. God, he was glad Sanyu was such an easygoing kid. Saying this meeting was perplexing and unpleasant was an understatement.

Sai turned his back on Sakura. "Shut the hell up." He snapped at Kiba. Suoh tugged on his hair, looking apologetic and depressed. Sai pat his head. "I'll let this slide, just this once." The boy nodded appreciatively. "Don't go wandering off Suoh, not even after your brother. I almost got your father involved."

"Papa's here?" Sanyu looked around expectedly.

"No but you would have a long time out if he was here." Kiba conked Sanyu on the head with his fist. The boy yelped and immediately started to become teary. "Don't run off Sanyu. Never do that again. If you want to see something, say so."

Sanyu frowned and sniffed. "I'm sorry." He hung his head rubbed the top of it.

Sai snickered. "You better as well hell be sorry. Let's go back home. You've had way too much freedom, brats." He started walking back into the crowd.

"Sai!" Kiba looked back at Sakura. "Sorry Sakura, we have to get going back home." She only stared, stiff as a board.

Sanyu waved both hands in the air. "Bye-Bye Princess Aya. I'll see you again!"

Aya squeezed her mother's hand and smiled. "Bye-Bye." She studied as they walk away with a full smile on her face. Her cheeks felt warmer and her heart felt lighter. She hoped with all her heart she would see them again. "Mother, will I see them at school."

Her mother continued to stare at Sai's back. "I don't know sweetheart. I just don't know." _I don't think I want you to._

* * *

_**A/N: As you may have noticed, there's no timeline. Well, Sasuke's back now, I don't see a need for one. **_

_**Next chapter: Sasuke meets Naruto/ Sanyu and Suoh start school/ Sasuke meets Aya (because technically this is his first day back and Itachi has a hard enough time getting him to his welcoming festival) Kiba and Sai… talk. **_

_**Also do you guys mind the longer chapters? I usually assume 2500 words should be the cap… but tell me what you think **__**. **_

_**Please review my lovelies! Those always give me energy! **_

_**Have a lovely day!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. _**

**_There._**

* * *

-X-

* * *

Naruto rubbed his temples and stared at the nonsense on the stack of papers. This was too much work; all he wanted to do was sleep. He yawned and didn't bother to cover his mouth. He used his fist and rubbed an eye. "Naruto." A stack of paper hit his shoulder. "Come on, get a move on, there's a meeting in here within the hour."

"Shikamaru," Naruto drawled and stretched himself over the table. "I got a paper cut."

"Oh shut up. You think I want to sit here and do all this crap?" Shikamaru took a seat beside him and threw the papers haphazardly as far away from him as possible. "This is the only thing we have for you to do since you need to be here for the boys."

Naruto shifted so his left cheek rested on the sleek surface. "Yeah, thanks. I'm just tired…"

His friend raised an eyebrow. "Want me to take them for a day?"

The blond sat up and spread the extra papers out. "No, it's fine. I need to spend all the time I can with them. You can buy me some coffee instead."

"You got your necklace back."

Naruto looked up, eyebrows raised. "I- I've always had it." He stuttered. "Just you know," his eyes dragged across the meaningless words of nothingness on the papers in front of him. "I um, kept it in my shirt. It was starting to become too tight because of the green vest."

Shikamaru stared as the blond babbled and slowly stood to his feet. "Okay, if that's the excuse you're going with."

"It's the truth." Naruto bit the bottom of his lip and blindly stacked papers together. "So how about that coffee?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I'll be right back. Lot's of sugar?"

Naruto tried to brighten up. "Eight packets please!" Once the door closed, he sighed and sat back in the chair. His fingers found the jade and he touched the cool surface.

Sanyu was so proud to bring this back to him. Luckily, Kiba was the one who pat the little boy on the back and had the grace to take out the boys for ice cream while he sat stunned on his bed, the necklace laid limply in his palm. Sai leaned against the wall, and just stayed with him in silence.

He was over the shock. He knew Sasuke was coming back, that was no surprise. What bothered him was that Sasuke told the twins he was coming back for it. Christ, what was he going to say if Sasuke said 'hi'?

Naruto stood up from the chair and bowed to an imaginary Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, what's up?" His voice was light and he pretended to sling an arm around the other imaginary man's shoulders. "So while you were gone, remember that one night that we were…" his voice trailed off and his smile became slack. "- that night we were momentarily confused? Well I became pregnant. And those two twins you met? They're actually your sons. So yeah, that's it. I'll see you later!" He let that hang in the air, and then he slumped and hunched his shoulders. "Well that's not going to work." He muttered.

The door slowly opened and he stood to attention with a little squeak in his voice. Kakashi poked his head in with a smile. "Well hello."

Naruto let go of the breath he was holding. "Sorry, do you need the room?"

Iruka followed after Kakashi and nodded. "Not now, we're just early. If I didn't drag Kakashi, he would just come in late and make a ruckus."

"What's wrong with having fun?" Kakashi skipped a little and sat in a chair with his feet on the table. "Ooh look, paper work!" he poked through it.

Iruka leaned in and lowered his voice. "Naruto, Sasuke is coming to the meeting." He watched his son's blue eyes widen and his face pale. "If you don't want to see him-"

The door suddenly opened and Naruto jumped out of his skin. "Kakashi have you seen-" Sasuke's voice trailed off as his eyes locked with Naruto's. A natural smile touched his lips. "Naruto."

Naruto flinched and he froze. All of his suppressed feelings broke through and he felt so many things- pain, anticipation, excitement, and…love. The way he said his name with his deep lustrous voice shot through his body like electricity. His throat felt dry, and his mind screamed at him to jump out the nearest window.

"Hey Naruto I got your coffee." Shikamaru slinked past Sasuke. "Oh, hey Uchiha."

Naruto swallowed. "S-S-Sorry, I'll be out of your way!" He picked up the stack of papers with sweaty hands. He tore his eyes away from the obsidian depths while his head drowned in too many thoughts processing at once. His heart in his throat, he sprinted to the side door with his shoulders hunched over. _Don't look at me. Don't look at me._ He pleaded in his mind.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice called out from behind him. Naruto picked up speed, dropping a trail of papers in his wake. He was no longer aware of where he was running, just knew he had to.

He didn't know where he was when he finally jogged to a stop. He looked around bewildered, seeing all the trees and no building in sight. With a light thump he dropped the small stack of the papers he managed to hold on to the ground. Naruto looked right, then left.

Sighing, he sat on a thick tree root with his head in his hands.

"Oi Dobe." Naruto's eyes snapped up to the sky where Sasuke hung upside down on a tree trunk. The older man frowned at Naruto's stricken face. "Don't run away from me." He landed square on his feet, squatting right in front of Naruto.

Naruto fell back on the root in his attempt to scoot away; he closed his eyes for the impact of the ground that never came. A strong arm around his waist held him steady. Sasuke sighed. "Still as clumsy as ever." He muttered.

"Sas-" Naruto's vision blurred and chaste lips pressed against his.

Sasuke let his lips stay for a few seconds before he grunted and retreated. "What kind of welcome was that?" he said quietly. His large hands cupped Naruto's face and stared into the face he hadn't seen in years. His fingertips traced the whisker like scars on Naruto's tanner skin and he unconsciously licked his lips.

Naruto looked away, nervous, slightly aroused and a little upset. "Sasuke this isn't the time-"

"I missed you." Sasuke's voice was thick and deep. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. "Everyday, Naruto." His voice rumbled in his chest. "I missed you." He repeated. Naruto didn't move as Sasuke kissed him again.

The raven's grip tightened and Naruto's resilience wavered. He softly kissed back, but refused to embrace the other man back. His hands dug into the earth as the awkwardness of the kiss faded. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip almost experimentally.

"No-" Naruto tried to speak up but a whine erupted as Sasuke's tongue attentively brushed against his.

Sasuke pulled him to the ground and his hands began to explore. Naruto's fighting mind deteriorated as waves of need and dark memories washed over him. Pleasure rippled through his skin and buried feelings left behind on the night Sasuke left resurfaced. Everywhere he was touched he felt like he was burning.

Their lips finally disentangled themselves. Sasuke placed his forehead against his, both men panting. Sasuke's cold fingers brushed the blond strands out of Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes glazed over and his eyes closed until he heard his vest unzipping.

He arched his back when Sasuke's mouth kissed his bare skin. Cold hands pushed the fabric up and his tongue traced his muscles. "Naruto." Sasuke breathed. "Did you not miss me?"

"I-" Naruto hissed as Sasuke's mouth licked his hard nipple. Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked. "I missed you." Naruto confessed. Through his half lidded eyes he saw Sasuke stop and look up. The almost shy smile the raven gave melted his heart.

Sasuke kissed him lightly on the lips while his finger hooked the silver chain that held Naruto's jade pendant. "Good thing the kids knew who you were."

_Kids_. _**His**__ twin sons._ Naruto abruptly sat up_. _"Sakura." He whispered.

Sasuke's smile formed into a sneer. "Naruto-"

"Don't come fucking near me!" Naruto snapped. He tried to kick Sasuke off of him, but Sasuke displaced his entire body weight on top of the blond. "Get off asshole!" He moved his fist towards the other's face but Sasuke rolled him over.

'Listen to me!" Sasuke snarled and pinned the Naruto's arms above his head. "You have to trust me!"

"Like fucking hell!" Naruto growled. "Just go fuck Sakura I'm sure she'll be happy to-"

Sasuke stopped him with a searing kiss. This one was desperate and without reservation. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on Sasuke's tongue as hard as he could. Sasuke pulled back but his vice grip didn't loosen. He turned his head and spat blood to the side. He towered over Naruto and waited patiently for him to stop struggling.

Sasuke took a painful inhale. "I have never touched her, not once in my lifetime."

Something in Sasuke's pained expression stirred something in Naruto but he didn't act on it. "Bullshit." He sniped.

"Naruto." He dropped his voice low but strained. "You must, you **have** to trust me."

Naruto could no longer stand the sight of the raven. He turned his head to the side. His voice was emotionless. "Well I don't. I wish you never came back."

The raven flinched as if he was stabbed. His voice cracked causing Naruto's heart to shatter. "You don't mean that."

"I-I'm serious." Naruto felt the grip around his arms loosen and the pressure of a heavy weight leaving his stomach. Naruto turned his head slightly as he heard Sasuke's feet brush against the dirt. The raven's back faced the blond as Sasuke's shoulder hunched over, his face inclined towards the ground.

"I'll be out of your way then." Sasuke sneered with obvious venom. Naruto struggled to sit up and with trembling fingers he tried to get his shirt back into order. "But." Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "I'll be back."

"But you shouldn't-"

"I'll be back." Sasuke said softly but with adamant tone. "Naruto."

Naruto looked up, feeling and looking queasy. "I-I don't want-" Sasuke's wavering stare made the blond shut up. He stared back, but his eyes flickered to the ground after a few seconds. He glanced up again, finding himself completely alone.

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Suoh where are you going?"

The blond frowned at his teacher. "I'm going to pick up my big brother."

"D-Don't you want to finish coloring?" the teacher asked nervously. The other first graders looked up from their desks eyeing the small 4 year old with curiosity. Suoh Uzumaki was a puzzle to most of them.

His first day of school and he was already asking about the academic plans for the year. He didn't have cookies packed into his sac lunches; he ate fruits and green vegetables. He carried his second grade level books in his black backpack and would rather look through the textbooks during playtime and naptime. He was labeled as just weird.

Suoh shook his head. " 'Yu is just sitting in aftercare by himself. And I finished coloring my parrot."

The teacher snapped her fingers. "But don't you want to color more for you daddy? It would make him really happy!"

Suoh was about to gather his things when he paused. "For…my papa?"

"Yes!" His teacher beamed. "I could even teach you to write his name and your name on the back." She stood up and brought him a coloring page with a puppy chasing a bunny. Suoh sat back in his seat, wiggling with excitement. "Here are some crayons."

"Correct colors?" Suoh raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Yes." His teacher ruffled his dark hair. "The right colors dogs and bunnies can be."

Suoh snatched the brown and black crayons and placed the green for the grass in his lap. Eyes furrowed, his bright blue eyes scanned the paper and the dark lines. His parrot was an okay coloring but this one was going to be the best.

The door slammed open and another dark haired child skipped into the classroom, a great wide smile splitting his face in half. " Su'! I'm here! I'm here!"

Suoh wasn't even startled when everyone else nearly jumped out of his or her seats. " 'Yu, come color with me!"

"OKAY!" Sanyu screeched and ran through the aisle.

"Sorry, Makoto" Iruka poked his head into the classroom. "Sanyu was by himself and I thought it would be good if he hung out with his younger brother for a little bit."

Makoto sighed and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "Its fine, I got Suoh busy for the time being." She looked at her watch. "I only have one more hour before school ends anyway."

"I can leave him here?" Iruka asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh fine, go on, get out of here." She waved him away.

"Great, thanks! I owe you." Iruka glanced over at the twins haphazardly sharing Suoh's seat and gave a short wave. Sanyu looked up and waved enthusiastically with Suoh still looking ever so serious at the crayons in his lap. Iruka chuckled and shut the door behind him.

"Iruka-sensei." Came a velvety voice from down the hall.

"Sasuke." Iruka gave a slow exhale. "Here to pick up Aya?"

Sasuke visibly twitched at the name. "My brother assigned this to me." He said sullenly. "Do you know where the child might be?"

"Your child? Your daughter?" Iruka pursed his lips. Something angrily flashed in the raven's eyes and Iruka swallowed and stepped back. "She's ah… she's been sent to the private tutor on campus."

"Which is where?"

"I can show you." Iruka decided, curious of the reactions coming from the young Uchiha. He led the way down the hallway, barely hearing the footsteps behind him. Maybe the young man was having trouble getting to know the little girl. He was gone for several years. "Was Aya excited for her first day of school?"

"I don't know." Came the listless reply.

"Do you enjoy being back home?"

"No."

"…um so when's the wedding?"

"…what?" Sasuke hissed.

Iruka arrived at the tutor's office and faced the raven. "Well I mean, I've heard talk from Itachi that-"

"Not happening." Sasuke said tartly. He looked behind the older teacher and pointed. "This it?" He opened the door with a snap.

Aya sat on the floor on her knees in her silken kimono with a paintbrush in hand. Her tutor sat in front of her in the same position with a tea to her lips. "Oh, Master Uchiha."

Sasuke blanched. "Come, we're going home."

"Y-Yes." Aya squeaked. She swept her long dark hair behind her and gathered her small purse and paints. Sasuke stared down at her and waited outside the door. He started to walk down the hallway listening to her quiet patter on the tatami floor. When they exited the campus, Sasuke turned to her again, making Aya squeak in surprise.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You like to paint?" he asked tiredly.

"Y-Yes."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Do you always stutter?"

"N-." Aya closed her mouth and gave a shaky exhale. "No sir."

"Drop the formalities."

"Sorry." Aya hung her head.

"Don't be. Let's go. I'm hungry." Aya slowly took Sasuke's hand. He flinched at the contact, causing her to recoil. He shifted his gaze down to her and sighed again. He snatched her hand back up. "Don't run off."

Aya smiled then and squeezed his hand. "O-Okay! Thank you!" she chirped.

Sasuke's frown loosened the tiniest bit. "Don't mention it."

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Sai what the hell."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' look at your room!" Kiba threw out his arms. "Your walls are plastered with every piece of art you ever created. Isn't this a bit excessive?"

Sai raised his eyebrows. "It beats paying extra for paint and wallpaper. You know with the money we don't have."

"Don't be such a smart ass." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm a smart ass and not a dumb one." Sai said dryly, then his ghost of a grin surfaced. "Your ass however-"

"No. No. No. No." Kiba threw his hands in front of him in a cross symbol. "I'm not falling for your fake hitting on me tactics."

"Who said I was faking?" Kiba paled as Sai came towards him, pinning him roughly on the bare mattress.

"Ah, no." Kiba pushed him back with his elbow while trying to turn over. "Get off of me, man."

"Oh Ki~ba." Sai let the other man's name roll over his tongue.

"No. NO. NO." Kiba struggled as Sai breathed in his ear. "Stop pushing all your frustrations on me, it's not worth it!"

Sai froze, but his voice remained smooth. "Kiba, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do." Kiba elbowed his again, gently. "I think your heart is broken and you're just throwing yourself at whatever moves the most. Incidentally, that's me." He crinkled his nose.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't idiot." Kiba flipped onto his back. "What's the big deal? You can tell me."

Blank eyes stared back. Kiba flinched as Sai peered down at him, but only soft lips grazed his forehead. "Eeep." Kiba rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "What the-"

"I am frustrated, but that's not the reason I'm coming onto you."

Kiba's dark beady eyes narrowed. "You're just doing it to mess with my head that's what."

Sai's creepy smile shined. "Ah, that hurt."

"As bad as Sakura hurt you?" Kiba asked quietly. Sai slowly got off of Kiba and sat at the edge of the bed. Kiba swung his legs over and leaned over. "She did something didn't she?"

Sai's eyes stared into Kiba's. "This doesn't leave the room."

"Okay, fine." Kiba swore.

Sai looked over his shoulder and glared at the door, daring someone to pop in and interrupt. Minutes passed and the new house they were trying to move into remained quiet as ever. Dropping his voice he cupped Kiba's ear. "It's not what she did. It's _who._"

* * *

-X-

* * *

_**Author's note: Hehe! Yay. I know everyone is itching to see the conclusion, and WERE ALMOST THERE. Crazy right? I can't wait. I'm also very very very aware that everyone has been spouting theories from the very beginning. Be careful that what might be as obvious to everyone is isn't the answer *wink* I wrote the ending WAAAAAY before all these chapters were even online and Its still leading up to that point. **_

_**Next time on 'Am I the father?": Wedding plans? Not if Sasuke causes some dilemmas. Naruto can only get more confused and Kiba runs off to investigate...with the twins in tow. Fun. **_


End file.
